The Black Fog
by KaixinPhoenix
Summary: Suicide mode Ryuuko has medical issues, and Satsuki attempts to help her.
1. Chapter 1

**Suicide Mode Ryuko falls ill, and Satsuki attempts to help her**

 **This is my first 3rd POV story, so please let me know if I did something wrong.**

Falling through the Earth atmosphere was terrifying in Ryuuko's opinion. But losing Senketsu and watching him burn in front of her was more painful. She screamed her name, and felt lonely. 'Now what should I do?' Ryuuko thought.

After destroying the life fibers, and watching her 'Mother' kill herself, she felt different, but couldn't quite pin point it at the moment, as she was falling straight toward the Earth.

Her only thoughts that roamed her mind was that she did not want to live anymore. Heck, her life was hell. She waited for the inevitable to come.

Then she heard a voice screaming at her to snap out of it. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes, looking at the growing ground, she saw her sister running to full speed to catch her.

Why would she want to catch me? Ryuuko wondered. Because I'm her long lost sister? Because I'm the only family she has left? I'm alone…Senketsu was the only one to keep me in check, to make me feel loved. Mako and her family was an exception. Satsuki, please don't catch me.

Of course, Satsuki had other ideas and caught me instead before Ryuuko hit the ground. After skidding to a halt, Ryuuko, did not move. She did not open her eyes. She did not respond to her sister's question.

"Ryuuko? Ryuuko…?" Satsuki was becoming worried.

Ryuuko gave up and opened her eyes and looked Satsuki in the eyes. Putting up a fake front, she smiled and responded.

"Hey."

Satsuki embraced Ryuuko and did not let go. Ryuuko was surprised and wondered what she should do. She never had anyone besides Mako enter her personal bubble. Ryuuko never experienced a hug. Ryuuko did not know what to think of it.

One month later, Ryuuko now donning her old clothes, she walked down the streets alone, like she did many nights before. And she would think about a lot of things. Talking to Senketsu, fighting with Senketsu…he was everything she needed. A comfort that she never had. Now he's gone, and Ryuuko is empty.

Ryuuko suddenly fell onto her knees, deeply breathing. Ryuuko had been getting health problems…and it's getting worse. But she didn't care, and she kept it from the others.

Getting back up, Ryuuko started walking on the sidewalk when she suddenly felt a sensation. Something compels her to look up. She saw a man on the ledge. He's going to perform suicide? 'I should've thought of that' Ryuuko thought.

The man jumped, and Ryuuko made no movement to catch him. She watched as the man made contact with the ground, life instantly leaving his eyes.

Ryuuko was fascinated…but the life fibers inside of her would prevent her from dying. Ryuuko quickly left the area and continued on her walk. Suicide…Suicide…Ryuuko brainstormed on different methods to find a way to end her sufferings. Sadly all of her methods would be prevented by the life fibers

She could always crush her heart, like her Mother did...But Ryuuko had tried it before, and could not bear to do it. Not after when her Mother had held it. At that time, she was horrified, of her Mother, and of herself.

Looking back up at the sky, the moon was at its peak, and Ryuuko told herself to go back to the mansion. Her sister had insisted on her moving into the mansion with her. She quietly laughed at herself. Satsuki practically threatened her to move in with her. And at that time, Ryuuko valued he life, but she begun to regret it.

After reaching the mansion, the pain came back, and Ryuuko could feel the metallic taste in her throat. Ryuuko quickly hid behind a bush, and started heaving up blood. Ryuuko was beginning to feel weak, and tired.

After wiping the blood off her chin, she got back up and went inside, bracing for Satsuki's scolding for being late. But she was met with silence. Sighing with relief, she made for her bedroom, and slumped onto it, not caring to change or whatever. She did not care anymore.

The next morning, she felt even horrible. She couldn't walk in a single line. She was stumbling, and occasionally tripping. After breakfast, she made to her room, and slept for some more. 'Let the world consume me' Ryuuko weakly thought.

Satsuki was in her study room, going over the documents regarding the life fibers and REVOCS. But her mind would occasionally drift, thinking about how Ryuuko had been acting weird lately. Deciding to take a break, she left the room and entered the kitchen, finding her butler cleaning the dishes.

"Soroi, had Ryuuko been here?" Satsuki questioned.

"Yes Satsuki-sama. But I did noticed she was not feeling well this morning. Looked like she was going to throw up. She went back to her room. Assumingly sleeping." Soroi replied.

Satsuki had noticed that Ryuuko been acting strange. Satsuki decided to check up on her. Arriving at her door, she opened it slowly instead of knocking, not wanting to wake her. Satsuki found that Ryuuko was curled inward on top of her blanket.

Satsuki walked up to her and felt her temperature. She seemed fine, Satsuki thought. Satsuki went into the bathroom, and took out some painkillers, assuming that she is in pain.

Grabbing a nearby cup and filling with tap water, she walked back to Ryuuko and set down the medicine and water. Satsuki shook her sister lightly. But she did not budged. Satsuki shook a little hard. Nothing. Usually, a slight shove would wake her up…

"Ryuuko?"

"…"

"Ryuuko…?"

"…"

Satsuki grabbed the cup of water and spilled it in her face. Ryuuko sat up in alarm screaming.

"I fucking swear that I'll-"

Ryuuko screamed before noticing that it was Satsuki. Ryuuko was tired and fell back to the mattress, eyes drooping.

"Ryuuko? You ok?"

"Leave me alone bitch." Ryuuko murmured, turning around, her back facing Satsuki.

Satsuki rose, and filled another of water, and returning the Ryuuko side.

"Ryuuko, if you don't wake up and tell me what's wrong, I will not hesitate to pour a cup of water in your again."

Ryuuko opened her eyes with an angry emotion, and looked Satsuki in the face. Ryuuko was tired, in pain, weak, and did not want to deal with her overprotective sister.

"No"

"Ryuuko…"

Irritated, Ryuuko grabbed the cup of water and splashed it against her face, "Leave me alone, you fucking eyebrows bitch!" She screaming before turning around with her back to Satsuki.

Satsuki was…not expecting that. She doesn't know what to make of her behavior. Did she something happen? Satsuki was worried. Reluctantly, she left the room to dry herself and thinking of methods to calm her down, or help her get better.

The next day, Ryuuko had not left her room, and Satsuki was prepared to help her. Opening the door to her sister's room, the sight she saw horrified her, she could not believe it. There was blood. Everywhere. And the bed was torn to shreds, and the window was broken.

I quickly called Soroi and the Elite Four together and had instructed them to spread out and search for her. Sanageyama and Nonon searched the North side. Gamagorri and Soroi covered the East side. Inumata covered the west side, and Satsuki would cover the south.

After they had spread out and begun their search, Satsuki was internally battling in her mind 'what the hell went wrong? Will she be okay?' All these thoughts of guilt and worries poured into her as she looked for her sister.

Then she saw trails of blood. Satsuki gambled that it had to be Ryuuko's. She followed the trailed and she had found her. She was bent over near the river, muttering curses, and started coughing out blood.

Satsuki ran to her side and was met with a knife to her throat. "Leave. Me. Alone." Ryuuko's word was filled with venom and Satsuki could not understand why.

"Ryuuko, can you tell me what's wrong?"

"…"

"Ryuuko, I'm here for you. Please stop cutting yourself."

"You think I'm cutting myself?"

"Yes. Am I wrong?"

Ryuuko's arm that holding the knife, slacken and turned away, not answering her. Ryuuko was in bad shape to be dealing with her. And it takes a lot to deal with Satsuki.

"Ryuuko, tell me. What's wrong?"

Ryuuko could feel it. She could not keep herself straight. She fell forward, losing conscious in the process. Satsuki caught her before she hit the ground.

"Ryuuko?"

"…"

"Ryuuko?" Satsuki shook her a bit.

"…"

"RYUUKO!?"

Satsuki only had one option now. She had to call the ambulance. After the ambulance crew took her to a nearby hospital, Satsuki called in the Devas and explained what happened.

The next day, Satsuki found herself waiting outside the room where Ryuuko was. Then a doctor came exited the room, inspecting his clipboard with a frown. Satsuki immediately rose, as did the rest of the Devas.

The doctor looked up, "I must speak to her family privately."

"That would be me" Satsuki raised her hand and the Devas left.

The doctor then spoke, "I have some good and bad news. The good news is that she is not at death's door. Before I get to the bad news. I want to ask, did she mention anything about any pain she was feeling?"

Satsuki thought about it. Ever since Ryuuko had moved in, she begun to act more strangely. More anti-social. But she would never show any weakness, and it her fault for not noticing….

"No" Satsuki answered

The doctor sighed deeply before continuing. "Ryuuko had developed Cardiomyopathy. The cause is unknown at the time."

"And the bad news?"

"She is in a state of a coma. After performing CAT scans and MRI scans, it may last to a week to months."

Satsuki was filled with dread, "May I see her?"

"Yes, her heart is weak right now, so I suggest one visitor at a time."

Satsuki nodded, and entered the room, and found Ryuuko hooked up to machines. She didn't know what to stay. She was helpless. All she could do was to be there for her. And that what she'll do. She walked to the side of the bed and sat in a nearby chair and stared at her.

Satsuki wondered if it was the Life Fibers that was wrapped around her heart that was the cause of her illness. Satsuki would have Inumuta inspect the matters later. For now she wanted to be by her side.

"Imouto…please get better…please."

Three weeks later, Satsuki got a call from the hospital reporting that Ryuuko had awaken. I called in the Devas and rushed to the hospital. The grave mistake was letting Gamagoori drive.

"SLOW DOWN MUSCLE HEAD!" Sanageyama shouted. He shouted, while sitting between Inumuta and Satsuki.

Nobody wanted to sit in the front, Gamagoori's size took much of the space and could be suffocating if someone were to sit in the front.

"THE CHANCES OF US CRASHING AND LOSING OUR HEADS ARE AT 80 PERCENT AND RISING IF YOU DON'T RIGHT THIS INSTANCE!" Inumuta bawled while sitting behind the novice crazy driver.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SO HARD IF I DIE!" Jakuzure screamed.

"I'll have you know that I happen to be driving much slower than I usually do. Gamagoori calmly swerved around a swarm of pedestrians.

"ON WHAT PLANET IS THIS DRIVING, I CALL THIS A DEATH ROLLARCOASTER!" Sanageyama sreamed from the seat behing Gamagoori. "I CAN BARELY SEE ANYTHING, WE'RE GOING TO FAST!"

"WE'RE NOT EVEN ON A ROAD, WE'RE IN A FREAKING PARK!" Jaukzure cried, holding onto Satsuki, who seems to be showing her fear through her eyes.

Bonk!

"YOU JUST HIT A FUCKING PIGEON, YOU NUTCASE. WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Inumuta screamed, frantically typing into his tablet.

"GET. BACK. ON. THE. ROAD!" Sanageyama punctuated loudly.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE, I DON'T WANT TO DIE" Sanageyama repeated. "I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE!"

"I BEG TO DIFFER MONKEY!" Jakuzure tightened her hold on Satsuki's arm as Gamagoori made a turn.

"I'm afraid I can't see very well with the pigeon blood on the windshield." Gamagoori stated calmly.

"THEN USE THE WINDSHEILD WIPER! HAVE THEY NOT TAUGHT YOU ANYTHING TOAD!?" Sanageyama now holding tightly on Inumuta. Inumuta was to terrified to care at the moment.

"YOU BETTER HOPE I DIE IN HERE, BECAUSE I'M GOING TO RUN YOU OVER WITH YOUR CAR MANY TIMES IF I SURVIVE THIS!" Jakuzure cursed.

"HIT THE BRAKE! HIT THE BRAKE THERE'S A RED LIGHT!" Sanageyama exclaimed in Gamagoori's ear.

"OH MY GOD!" Inumuta shouted. "STOP!"

Gamagoori slammed down on the brake as hard as he could and everybody in the car lurched forward as the car screeched loudly. There was a car in front of us and the car was still screeching to a halt.

The male passengers, including Gamagoori, let out a very long, high pitch scream, seemingly girly, until the car was mere inches from the back of the car that was in front of us.

Everybody was panting, happy that they are safe. "See, I told you I know what I'm doing." Gamagoori boasted.

"Does that include going over 80 miles in a school zone, driving through a park, and ALMOST missing a damn red light?!" Sanageyama calmly stated to Gamagoori. "Damn, we're still a few miles away. I'm never getting in a same car with you Toad."

"Let's just enjoy the red light while it last, before the roller coaster of death starts again." Inumuta exclaimed.

Jakuzure chuckled. "Nice screams, by the way guys. I should've record it."

Sanageyama scoffed. "Oh, shut up, you snake."

Then the light turned to green and everybody screamed, expect for Satsuki, and the car lurched forward, causing the tires to screech as they made their way to the hospital.

" . , FOR THE HUNDRETH TIME! PLEASE! SLOW! DOWN!" Inumuta shouted.

"LIKE YOU'RE DRIVING IS ANY BETTER!" Sanageyama retorted.

"EXCUSE ME!? I'M ALL ABOUT SAFTEY AND THIS TOAD…MUSCLE BRAINIAC IS ALL ABOUT CRASHING INTO A DAMN WALL!" Inumuta shouted back.

Satsuki was having a migraine…all of this yelling, and curses. And of course, Gamagoori horrible driving skills. She wondered how he got his license.

"SO TELL MY MONKEY, HOW IS MY DRIVING BAD!"

"YOU DRIVE 20 MILES ON A HIGHWAY!"

"SHUT UP!" Satsuki was annoyed and decided to yell to keep them quiet. It worked.

During the rest of the trip, the guys would have this girly pitch coming out of their mouth as we made a sharp turn or about to run into somebody.

5 minutes later, Satsuki and the others had arrived at the hospital. Satsuki did not wait for them to recover. She immediately walked into the building and made the necessary turns that would lead to her sister's room.

Opening the door slowly, she peeked and saw Ryuuko sitting and looking out the window. She opened the door wider, and made herself known.

Ryuuko did not respond. Satsuki walked to her side and spoke again.

"Ryuuko?"

Ryuuko then looked at Satsuki, anger boiled, and clenched her fist. She looked away, instead of trying to hit her in the face. She was too weak for that and she knew it.

"Leave me alone."

Satsuki was really worried for her. "No. I'm staying here Ryuuko. Whether you like it not. I waited for three weeks for you to wake up. So please tell me out is going on."

Ryuuko said nothing. Opting to stare at another wall.

Satsuki placed her hand on Ryuuko's and Ryuuko suddenly whipped her hand away.

"Don't touch me you bitch!"

"Ryuuko! Tell me what is going on! I can help!"

Ryuuko turned away, giving Satsuki the cold shoulder.

"Don't you want to get better?"

"I don't give a shit. Now please leave."

Satsuki was really worried, reluctantly, she left the room and attempted to find the doctor that was assigned to her. After finding him, she repeated to him about what just had happened.

"Mmm, could be something traumatic. Did something happen in her life that would make her act like this? The doctor asked.

Satsuki couldn't think of any at the spur of the moment. Satsuki really want to help her, and to figure out what is bothering her.

Back at the door to Ryuuko's door, she was approach by the Devas. They knew right away that something was wrong. They all sat quietly and silently encouraged Satsuki to go in. Closing the door behind her, Ryuuko was glaring at Satsuki.

"I never asked for your help."

Satsuki stomach begun to tightened. "Please don't tell me you were trying to kill yourself."

Ryuuko look at Satsuki with just hatred when they first met. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"An assumption th-"

"You and your fucking assumption!"

"Ryuuko, please tell me wh—"

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"

"It depends."

Ryuuko scoffed. "Then I won't tell you. Can you still leave Prez?"

Satsuki sighed and took a seat not too close or too far from Ryuuko.

"I want to help you Ryuuko so pl-"

"Is it because we're sisters? Or maybe you're just lonely? I don't need you're fucking pity!" Ryuuko roared.

Satsuki paused for a second. "Is this about Senketsu?"

Ryuuko did not say anything. Satsuki now have a good idea of her situation. She got up and pushed her head to her chest, embracing her gently. Ryuuko wasn't shock by the sudden affection of her sister, but the softness of her chest made her rethink.

'Perhaps if I fake it, I should get her to embrace me like this. It feels good.' Ryuuko internally thought.

She felt tired, and safe. Ryuuko let herself slump inter her sister and lose consciousness, snoring in the process.

Satsuki smiled at this and set her back in the bed. She went outside to meet her Elites. All four rose simultaneously, awaiting for Satsuki's order.

She allowed one by one, for the Elites to pay her a visit.

Few days later, Ryuuko's chromic disease mysteriously disappeared. But it was the cause was her Life Fibers, it had saved her. But Satsuki was not convince, she felt like there was something else, a bigger picture that they were missing. She had Inumuta hack into the server and research Ryuuko's condition. Inumuta reported that it would take a while for him to find anything.

A few more days later, Ryuuko was released from the hospital, and was confined to a wheelchair. She had not spoken a word, since her fight with Satsuki. Refusing to eat, or answer any question.

Little did Satsuki know, Ryuuko was embarrasses and was thinking about certain softness from a certain person.

But it was up to Satsuki to take care of her. Not that she minded. She loved her sister, and did not want to lose her, as she lost her…their Father.

But the biggest mistake, Satsuki let Gamagoori drive them again. She was too engrossed thinking about the condition of her sister to notice that she had given him permission to drive them.

"NEE-SAN! PLEASE MAKE HIM STOP!" Ryuuko screamed while clutching tightly on Satsuki's arm. "GOD DAMN IT TOAD, DID ROAD RUNNERS TEACH YOU HOW TO DRIVE!?"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING COMMON SENSE?!" Jakuzure cried while clutching the other side of Satsuki's arm. Ryuuko felt a bit jealous, but was too busy worrying about Gamagoori's driving.

"SHIT! TURTLES! SWERVE, SWERVE!" Inumuta screamed!

"REALLY DOG!?" Jakuzure screamed at Inumuta.

"YOU BETTER NOT GET ANY PIGEON BLOOD ON YOUR WINDSHIELD THIS TIME!" Inumuta cried.

"AND STAY ON THE ROAD!" Sanageyama exclaimed.

"Now, please excuse me, I'm merely taking a shortcut." Gamagoori stated calmly.

"PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOUR SHORTCUT DOES NOT INVOLVE CUTTING THROUGH PARKS, AND A DEAD PIGEON ON YOUR WINDSHEILD?!" Jakuzure screamed.

"WHAT!" Ryuuko screamed.

"MY LIFE IS FADING! NONON, I MUST CONFESS, YOU ARE NOT THE MOST HORRIBLE PINK GOBLIN OUT THERE!" Sanageyama screamed, while looking at Jakuzure in the eyes.

"THE HELL YOU TALLKING ABOUT?!" Jakuzure was too busy valuing her own life to register what Sanageyama had said

"NEE-SAN!" Ryuuko shrieked as Gamagoori made a sharp turn.

"GET BACK ON THE FUCKING ROAD DAMN IT!" Sanageyama screamed while digging his arms into the seat beneath him.

"FUCK! HOW DID WE END UP ON THE ROOF?!" Inumuta was screaming and frantically trying to brace himself.

"TOAD! IF YOU DON'T RIGHT THIS INSTANCE, I WILL GUT YOU ALIVE AND SHOVE YOUR EYEBALLS DOWN YOUR ASS ALIVE!" Ryuuko threatened. "EKKKKKKKKK!"

With a couple more bumps and sharp turns, they had finally made it back to the mansion. And everybody lived happily ever after. But Ryuuko was angry. After getting out of the car, she walked or wheeled herself to Gamagoori and punched her as hard as she could. To Gamagoori, it was just a tap and did not mind it.

"How in the hell had you not received a fucking ticket!?" Ryuuko said through clenched teeth.

After the tiring day, the Elites left Ryuuko and Satsuki, leaving them to do whatever they do. Ryuuko was tired, she want to go to bed after all that screaming. But she had to admit, clutching onto her sister for dear life had felt good.

Satsuki wheeled Ryuuko into the mansion and told Ryuuko that she must eat. But Ryuuko did not hear her. She was too busy thinking about to events that had led her to this pathetic condition.

Satsuki made Ryuuko's favorite food and set it in front of her. But Ryuuko did not register the food in from of her. Irritated, Satsuki grabbed a spoonful and held it at Ryuuko's mouth. Ryuuko was still unresponsive. Then Satsuki jammed the food into her mouth, and it caught her attention.

Ryuuko gagged, and coughed. "The hell Kiryuuin, what's your problem!"

"Ryuuko, I don't know why you are depressed, but please," Satsuki grabbed her hand and held it gingerly, "Please let me help you."

Ryuuko did not say anything and yanked her hand away from Satsuki. Satsuki then grabbed her by the chin, frustrated with her attitude, "Ryuuko, snap out of it! Ryuuko, I need you imouto."

Ryuuko was speechless at their proximity. She wanted to move forward, but found herself recoiling, slapping her hand away.

"I'm just tired."

"Fine, just today. Then we'll follow the schedule the doctor had provided."

Satsuki wheeled Ryuuko to her room and set her in the bed, and attempted to leave. But Ryuuko clutched Satsuki's shirt, preventing her from leaving. Satsuki looked back at Ryuuko who was trying not to make eye-contact.

Satsuki chuckled to herself before climbing into the bed with her. Once in her position, Ryuuko embraced her, her head in her sister's chest. Secretly smiling to herself, Ryuuko wrapped her arms around Satsuki and held her close.

Satsuki did not mind it, but wondered what brought this on. Few more moments later, Satsuki could hear snoring from the girl in her arms.

Satsuki tightened her hold on Ryuuko and let her eyes droop.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since Ryuuko was released, and it only took her 2 two days to be walking again without a crutch or a wheelchair. Ryuuko had also begun her routine where she would leave at 5 and return at midnight.

It was 5, and Ryuuko made to leave the mansion, only to be halted by her sister.

"Care to explain where you are going?" Satsuki asked with her arms crossed.

"I'm going to see Mako and her family. It's been awhile and thought I should pay them a surprise visit." Ryuuko lied.

Satsuki was not convinced, but she let her go anyway.

After Ryuuko left the mansion, she could hear screeching and yelling. She could only think of one thing. Gamagoori. The screeching car came into few, and threatened to run her over. But Ryuuko made no movement to move. To Ryuuko's disappointment, the car only stopped mere inches from where Ryuuko was.

The car opened and the Devas poured out of the car.

"Why the hell am still letting you drive?!" Sanageyama whined.

"I'm sure that with my calculations, when I do drive, I can get u to saftey." Inumuta said while tying in his tablet.

"If you go 20 miles constant, I will go insane, and I may rip your head off." Gamagoori snarled. "We are on time and" Gamagoori looked at his watch "one hour early. So stop complaining!"

"True. If Inumuta were to drive, we'd be one hour late. And Satsuki-sama does not like tardiness." Jakuzure pointed out.

Then they all noticed Ryuuko and turned their attention to her. Ryuuko was surprised at their bickering, and arguments.

"Oi, Matoi! Where are you going?"

"…To see Mako. Haven't seen her in a while."

"And Satsuki-sama?" Jakuzure asked.

"What about her?" Ryuuko said with an innocent oblivious face.

"…Nothing. Where is she?"

"Where you can always find her." Ryuuko took a deep breath, "Now I'm going to go and see my friend. Don't get too rowdy with her guys." Ryuuko smiled and was gone before they could yell at her.

Now away from the mansion, away from Satsuki and her Devas, she was free to be herself. But Ryuuko really wanted to see a cheery face now, so she made her way to her friend's house.

Arriving at her house, and before she could knock, the door was suddenly opened and Mako came at Ryuuko, rocket mode, and knocked her down.

Ryuuko had completely forgotten about her habit of launching at people. "Welcome home Ryuuko-chan!. Where have you been, it's been ages!" Mako squeezed the life out of Ryuuko, and Ryuuko started feeling a little dizzy from that.

"I'm back Mako." Ryuuko had to pry Mako off of her.

"Ryuuko-chan, we're having mystery croquets, join us!"

"Okay, Mako."

After dinner, Ryuuko was happy, but she still couldn't fill her missing piece that she knew that she was missing.

"You don't look so good, miss. You look like you got out of the hospital." Mankanshoku Barazou said.

Ryuuko froze. She had forgotten that they were a doctor family.

"I'm just tired, is all. I'm fine." Ryuuko did not want to deal with this, so she tried to fake it.

"Anyway Ryuuko-chan! Tell me what you had been up to!" Mako Screamed in her face.

Ryuuko and Mako, including her family had been talking for hours, with random topics, anything that came to their minds, futile to the most important ones.

Ryuuko noticed how it was dark, and she wanted to do her thing, before going back to the mansion. Ryuuko had excused herself, and said her goodbyes to her family and her friend, promising to visit again.

Ryuuko felt a bit better, but not better enough to say that everything's okay. She stalked along the sidewalk, and past all the busy bars and empty stores. But there was one place that could lift her spirit.

Arriving at the checkpoint, she gazed at the shimmering reflection of the river flowing by. Ryuuko would let her bare feet soak into the water. She loved the saying how when you are in a river, all of your worries are washed away. But it had not worked for her yet.

But she continued to try, and hoped for the best. She wanted to keep living, but she constantly battled internally about if there was anything worth living for.

Her thoughts was then raging with the worst memories that seemed to be etched into her mind, and it overtook her. Ryuuko was shivering, and her breath was shallow. If anything, the river seems to do the opposite of what she had hoped.

But she still wanted it. Ryuuko wanted the memories to overtake her, and consume her. She did not need her sister. She did not need her friend. She did not need her Devas. She needed something…death? Coma? Ryuuko had thought about running away, but she knew that with Satsuki's order, Inumuta would track her down.

Ryuuko was frustrated and angry. A pain stabbed her in the chest all the sudden. She looked down, but found no blood or object. Ryuuko moved her arm, and almost immediately the pain intensified, causing Ryuuko to fall forward in the lake. Dejectedly, the pain had left her paralyzed, and would not permit her to get back to the surface.

Ryuuko panicked, but accepted it. 'A good way to end it. Hopefully no one would find me.' Ryuuko thought, while her consciousness slipped away once again due to lack of oxygen, hoping that this would be permanent.

* * *

After Ryuuko left, and the Devas arriving, Satsuki immediately appointed Inumuta to follow Ryuuko until she is back at the mansion. Inumuta was unsure of why Satsuki want him to follow Ryuuko. He questioned, but he still followed it.

Inumuta had been watching Ryuuko talk to her friend Mako for the last 5 hours. Then she started leaving, and walked in the opposite direction. Perplexed, Inumuta followed Ryuuko from a safe distance and found the both of them at a river.

Ryuuko was in the shallow water, close to the deep end of the river.

'What's she doing?' Inumuta wondered.

5 minutes later, Ryuuko collapsed into the water, and never came out.

Inumuta did the reckless thing, since Inumta could not swim, he called Gamagoori and the two other Devas, hoping that one of them could get her out on time.

"FUUUUUCK!" Jakuzure screamed in the back.

"EEEKKKK!" Sanageyama shrieked as Gamagoori's car flew into the air from a roof and landed in the place that Inumuta had sent.

The three Devas immediately exited the car and Inumuta pointed out where Ryuuko was last seen. Then Sanageyama stripped of his clothes, shameless of the fact that Jakuzure was there, and he jumped into the river. One minute later, he resurfaced, with Ryuuko in his arms.

"Shit, is she breathing?" Jakuzure asked.

"How the hell if I know?" Sanageyama exclaimed.

"Let me record that then." Inumuta typed in his tablet.

"Is she even alive?" Gamagoori asked.

The three Devas looked at Gamagoori, and fear started to paint their face.

"CPR! DOES ANYBODY KNOWS HOW TO DO CPR!?" Sanageyama screamed.

"SHIT! SATSUKI WILL KILL US IF WE ALLOWED HER SISTER TO DIE LIKE THIS!" Jakuzure cried.

"OH SHUT IT NONON. YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT HOW SATSUKI WOULD VIEW YOU AS. A LIFE IS ABOUT TO END. YOU SHOULD BE MORE WORRIED ABOUT RYUUKO!" Gamagoori yelled.

"He has a point. Anyway, I research how to do CPR." Inumuta stated while typing in his tablet.

"THEN TELL US!" Sanageyama grabbed Inumuta close to look at his tablet.

Inumuta slapped his hand away, "First, don't touch me. Second, if you touch my laptop, you die."

"OK FINE, JUST TELL US, OR RYUUKO WILL REALLY DIE!" Sanageyama retorted.

"First is to call 911."

"I'LL DO IT!" Sanageyama pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

"Second, is to push down on the middle of the chest"

"I'LL TAKE CARE OF THAT!" Gamagoori walked to Ryuuko's side and begun to push down on Ryuuko's chest. But nothing happened.

"Lastly, is to blow into her mouth."

Everybody went silent

"THAT'S SIMILAR TO KISSING! ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE NOT MAKING THIS UP!?" Jakuzure blushed and screamed.

"From what benefit would I gain from giving you false information?" Inumuta countered.

"They are on their way. In fact, they should be here any minute by now, since they were close by." Sanageyama perked up, while putting his phone away.

Not another second, sirens were heard, and the ambulance crew came running to Ryuuko's side and checked for her condition. They applied CPR on her and nothing happened. They pumped, then blow repeatedly.

After the 4th pump, Ryuuko begun to cough. But she did not open her eyes. The ambulance crew quickly asked us some questions, like how long has Ryuuko been like this, or what exactly had happened.

The ambulance crew carried Ryuuko into the ambulance and took her to the hospital. The four Devas was left there, listening to the sound of the sirens dying out.

"Sooo…who will tell Satsuki, because I won't." Sanageyama quietly said.

"Coward…and put some clothes on!" Jakuzure yelled while covering her eyes.

"I'll call and tell her." Gamagoori volunteered.

"If you die, can I have your car?" Jakuzure asked.

"No, and let me call her."

Gamagoori retrieved his phone and dial in Satsuki's number. After a few rings, she picked up.

"Satsuki-sama, how do you do?"

"…"

"Yes, very well." Gamagoori was sweating and was regretting volunteering

Inumuta elbowed Gamagoori in the side to get him to the point of the call.

"I…uh…have bad news…"

"…"

"Um…well you see…Inumuta will tell!" Gamagoori freaked out and jammed the phone in Inumta's hand.

Inumuta was caught off guard and angry the same time.

Reluctantly, Inumuta brought the phone to his ear "Hello?"

"…"

"Yes, well…I followed Ryuuko to the river…and she suddenly collapsed into the river."

"…"

"She never resurfaced, and I could not swim. So I called in the Devas and was able to bring Ryuukko back to the surface."

"…"

"She wasn't breathing…and we had to call the ambulance. The CPR they used managed to help Ryuuko breath again. Right now she is headed for the hospital as we speak."

"..."

"Of course Satsuki-sama."

Inumuta hung up the phone and handed it back to Gamagoori.

"Thanks Gamagoori. For a big man, you are a pussy." Inumuta retorted angrily.

"What now? What does Satsuki-sama wants us to do?" Jakuzure asked.

"She wanted us to meet her at the hospital Ryuuko was taken to." Inumuta said with a dark face.

"Not again!" Sanageyama cried.

"Inumuta! You are driving!" Jakuzure jammed the keys into Inumuta's hand.

"HEY, DO NOT TOUCH MY POSSESSIONS!" Gamagoori howled.

"Okay, okay! Both Gamagoori and Inumuta will not be driving. I will." Sanageyama took the key from Inumuta' hand and jumped into the driver's seat.

The rest gave up, and took their seats in the car. Gamagoori behind Sanageyama. Jakuzure in the passenger's seat. And Inumuta behind Jakuzure.

"Do you even have a license?" Jakuzure asked.

"Whether I have it or not, if we get to the hospital safely, then what's the harm." Sanageyama put the car in drive and the car lurched forward.

Jakuzure and Inumuta begun to scream in agony as the car was speeding at 100 mile per hour and cutting through red lights.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! YOU ARE WORSE THAN GAMAGOORI!" Inumuta clung onto whatever he could to brace himself.

"HOW DO YOU WORK THIS THING DAMN IT!" Sanageyama yelled from the driver's seat.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? I WILL RUN YOU OVER A THOUSAND TIMES, THEN SHOVE YOUR EGO DOWN YOUR ASS! SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!" Jakuzure screamed as Sanageyama made a horrible sharp turn.

"Keep it up Sanageyama! You're a natural!" Gamgoori said.

"COMMON SENSE TOAD! COMMON SENSE! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU OVER. YOU BETTER HOPE I DIE, BECAUSE I WILL RIP YOUR EYES OUT AND SHOVE THEM IN YOUR ASS!" Jakuzure shrieked.

"RED LIGHT! RED LIGHT!" Inumuta shouted.

"FUCK THEM!" Sanageyama said, before running through them.

"Turn there!" Gamagoori pointed out, and Sanageyama turned the corner.

"THE FUCK! WE WERE JUST ON THE ROAD, HOW THE HELL DID WE GET BACK IN THE PARK!" Jakuzure shouted.

"SHUT IT, I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE!." Sanageyama shouted from the wheel.

"I RATHER HAVE GAMAGOORI DRIVE!" Inumuta exclaimed.

"TRUE THAT! SHIT! WATCH OUT!" Jakuzure shouted, as the car came dangerously close to a group of people.

"MONKEY! I WILL FEED YOU TO MY PETS!" Jakuzure threatened.

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!" Sanageyama countered.

"WE ARE AT A 110 PERCENTAGE THAT WE MAY DIE!" Inumuta shouted.

"YOU SAID THAT THE LAST TIME!" Sanageyama said. "HOW IS THIS ANY DIFFERENT!?"

"YOU KNOW JACK ABOUT DRIVING, AND YOU ALMOST KILLED US COUPLE TIMES!" Jakuzure yelled.

5 minutes later, they arrived at the hospital safe and sound. Jakuzure immediately walked up to Sanageyama and kicked him in the groin as hard as she could. "Fucker!"

The four Devas entered the hospital and asked for the room where Ryuuko was taken to. After receiving the room number, and after arriving at the door, they found Satsuki standing next to the door, looking really pissed.

The four Devas opted to say nothing, as they feared her more at this moment.

"Sit." Satsuki ordered them.

They obeyed, not wanting to anger her any further.

"Exactly what happened!?" Satsuki whispered in a harsh tone.

"I had already reported you everything on the phone." Inumuta said.

"I want to hear it again." Satsuki bit back.

After retelling the incident, a doctor came out and was greeted with the Devas and Satsuki.

"Is one of you her family?"

"I'm her sister." Satsuki spoke up.

"I have bad news miss. Right now your sister is still alive, but she is in a vegetative state. She had developed oxygen deficiency and is met with coma-like state."

"Okay…what is a vegetative state?" Jakuzure asked.

"It is similar to a coma state. But a patient is responsive to some interactions. Their eyes can be open and mumble sometimes."

"So, that means it's not treatable?" Sanageyama asked.

"Sadly, no. It up to the patient when they decide to wake up. You just need to be patience." The doctor had left to do his other duties.

Satsuki was not happy with how this was dealt with. She was not happy that Ryuuko was in the hospital again. She felt helpless. Ryuuko would not let her help her. She must find a way to make Ryuuko open up to her and trust her.

Satsuki sat by Ryuuko's side, holding onto her hand. Ryuuko's eyes were currently open, but it was very distance, and dark. Satsuki will get to the bottom of this.


	3. Chapter 3

Satsuki laid her head down next to Ryuuko's hand, clutching it, her face covered with dried tears.

The doctor came in, and notified that visiting hours was over and must leave. Reluctantly, she left the room, taking one more glimpse of Ryuuko before heading back to the mansion.

Back at the mansion, she decided to go over the documents regarding the REVOCS cooperation, and anything regarding her blasted 'Mother'.

2 hours later, she heard a loud bang coming from the other room. Satsuki immediately rose, and taking anything sharp to protect herself and head to the source of the noise.

She arrived at the kitchen, but saw nothing. She moved to the front door and saw that it was opened. Satsuki also noted that it was busted opened. Satsuki checked each room, before noticing that her bedroom door was open. She always leave it close.

Peeking into her room, she saw a cluster on top of her bed, under her covers. Satsuki rose her sharp weapon and approached the intruder. When she got close enough, she noticed a familiar red streak peeking out of the covers.

Satsuki was flabbergasted, but she kept her sharp weapon up high, and slowly removed the cover from the intruder's face. Yep. It was Ryuuko. But Satsuki was confused to how Ryuuko could be here and not at the hospital.

She lowered her sharp weapon and placed it on the stand and moved closer to Ryuuko.

"Ryuuko…why are you here?"

Ryuuko moaned a bit, attempting to cover her face with the blanket. "Too bright...turn the light off."

Satsuki chuckled a bit, but turned off any light that was making her beloved imouto blind. Then she went back to her side and spoke again.

"Ryuuko, tell me, why are you here?"

"Mmm…lonely." Ryuuko murmured.

Satsuki chuckled. Then she heard her phone rang. She answered her phone and was met with a worried voice.

"…"

"I see…" If Satsuki had not noticed Ryuuko was in her room, she would be terrified.

"…"

"Please report be to me as soon as possible then."

"…"

"Yes, of course. Please see to it." Satsuki hung up to phone. She walked back to her sleeping imouto, and sliiped under the covers with her, embracing her in her arms.

Satsuki would need to call in her elites, to talk about Ryuuko's problem, she wants to help her, and she wants to be the shoulder Ryuuko can lean on.

Satsuki let herself go into deep slumber, listening to the steady heartbeat of her sister. Slumber had overtaken her.

The next morning, Satsuki woke up, and was met with a sleeping face, she also noticed that in the slumber of her sleep, Ryuuko had managed to tangle her legs with hers, and her arms fully wrapped around Satsuki. Satsuki turned her neck as far as her position would let her and saw that it was 9:14. Knowing Ryuuko, she would not to be waked up at such hour.

Satsuki wanted to get up, but she also liked the warmth her sister was giving. So she opted to text her elites to come by around 12, and set the alarm to 11:15. Setting the phone back on the stand, she embraced her sister again, and closed her eyes again, taking in the sweet smell of her sister.

Satsuki was then awoken the silent alarm that she had set.

Waking up, and seeing her sister still asleep in her arms, and their limbs tangled, Satsuki carefully and silently untangled herself from Ryuuko and got up. She then moved to Ryuuko's side and shook her awake.

"Mmm…what?" Ryuuko mumbled.

"Its 11:20, let's get up. My elite will be here." Satsuki purred.

"Mmm…5 more minutes…" Ryuuko slurred.

"Ryuuko…" Satsuki smirked before ripping the blanket off of her. "Rise and shine!"

Ryuuko then opened her eyes, and looked Satsuki in the eyes, "Oi, nee-san. I had a crazy dream."

"Oh? Mind telling me?" Satsuki asked.

"I was drowning…then I was saved. But I couldn't breathe…" Ryuuko whispered.

Satsuki looked at her sister… "Anything else?"

"…No." Ryuuko added.

"I see. You are fine now. For now, let's get up okay?"

"Mmm'kay" Ryuuko rose from the bed and made to enter the kitchen.

"Wait Ryuuko. First, let's take a shower together." Satsuki requested.

Ryuuko stopped and turned to her sister. "Why?"

"It's been a while. What's the harm imouto?" Satsuki teased.

Ryuuko felt like Satsuki was planning something. She couldn't figure it out. But she did fell distusting, so why not?

"Ok Nee-san"

Both Ryuuko and Satsuki took their showers. But Satsuki was observing Ryuuko. Her behaviors, attitude, and her physical state. However Satsuki could not find a single aspect that was not abnormal.

After their showers, they dressed and went down to have their share of late breakfast. Not 5 minutes later, the devas arrived.

"I will kill you someday monkey!" Jakuzure taunte

"Really? Then let me find a small knife that should be suitable for you, so you can kill me with." Sanageyama playfully retorted, smirking.

"You…" Jakuzure was red from blushing with anger.

"Stop it you two. We are in the presence of Satsuki-sama!" Gamagoori yelled.

Once Satsuki had entered the room, the elites immediately quieted down.

"Ryuuko snuck back home last night."

"What?" Jakuzure said.

"How?" Sanageyama asked.

"Interesting." Inumuta probed while typing in his computer.

"That is not important right now. Inumuta! I want you to interrogate her. Find out what happened, the events that had led her into the hospital. Emotions, thoughts, anything. And report back to me. Understood."

"Yes Satsuki-sama." Inumuta said before sitting up and walking into the room where Ryuuko was.

After 10 minutes, Inumuta walked out of the room.

"Well?" Satsuki inquired.

"I wish to report it privately."

"Very well." Satsuki lifted her hand and flicked it, causing the remaining Devas to leave the room.

"Tell me." Satsuki said with a cold voice.

"How to put it…from what I had gathered from the hospital records and what I had just learned, I had concluded that the life fibers in Ryuuko's body are reacting to her emotional outburst and negative thoughts."

Satsuki's eyes widened. "What?

"If she would to think negatively, she would feel pain throughout her body. If she were emotionally distressed, she would have symptoms such as coughing up blood and such. Combined, the result would be what had caused Ryuuko to be sent to the hospital."

"What kind of negative and emotional distress are you talking about?" Satsuki asked.

"I-" Inumuted started, but was interrupted by Ryuuko storming into the room.

"Oi! Dog! The hell! What did you put in my drink!?" Ryuuko screamed.

"What?" Satsuki was confused.

"Your 'elite' poisoned my drink!" Ryuuko said, pointing at Inumuta.

"I simply had no choice." Inumuta replied.

"Oi Oi…u better tell me why you did this, or I will bash our head in!"

"Satsuki ordered me to do it. Now I'll be off." Inumuta quickly left the room, typing in his laptop to avoid bloodshed.

"Satsuki! Is this true!?" Ryuuko now yelling in her face, boiling with rage.

"Ryuuko…I do not know exactly what he did to you. But I did order him to interrogate you."

"Interrogate!? For me being in the damn hospital? Give me a good damn reason for this!?" Ryuuko wailed.

Satsuki gazed at Ryuuko, thinking of she could say, without angering her sister. "I'm desperate Ryuuko. I don't want to lose you again."

This made Ryuuko flinched.

"Ryuuko, you never allowed me to help you. I had to do it. I couldn't lose you again."

Ryuuko was dumbfounded. She never heard Satsuki say these things. But she was still angry, so she stormed out of the room in irritation, and went to her room.

Satsuki did not move, she stood there, calculating and reviewing what had happened. Ryuuko, her sister, imouto, was suffering. And she wanted to help.

Taking a deep breath, she sauntered to her sister's room and opened the door silently and walked in. the room was dark, and she could she a dark bulge on the bed, covered with blankets.

Taking a deep breath, Satsuki walked to the bed and climbed onto it, lying next to Ryuuko.

"Ryuuko…can you talk to me?" Satsuki softly queried.

"I'm not in the mood Satsuki."

"Ryuuko…" Satsuki reached her arm, and grabbed for Ryuuko's shoulder.

"Please stop." Ryuuko droned.

Satsuki had enough of it, she was irritated, she helpless, she felt like she wasn't needed. She moved herself and hovered on top of Ryuuko, and forcing her to face her, pinning her arms on the side to reduce any resistance.

"Ryuuko! Please! Look at me! Please let me help you!" Satsuki was crying now, her tears now falling on to Ryuuko.

To say that Ryuuko was shocked would be an understatement, she couldn't understand why Satsuki was saying these things, or why she was crying. "Nee-san? Why are you crying?"

"Ryuuko…why do you reject me?" Satsuki enquired.

Ryuuko could not think of anything. Opting to stay quiet and glare at her sister.

"Ryuuko…imouto…please, I love you, and…I…want to help you. I'm begging you to let me help you."

Ryuuko gulped. "What could you possibly do?" she asked.

"I could be a shoulder you could lean on. I could be a family you never had. I could be an ear who listens to your troubles. I could be the person who can make you smile. Imouto, I want you to be happy. Ryuuko, I love you."

Ryuuko continued to glare at her sister, possible scared of what her sister was trying to say.

"Ryuuko…I love you...please don't shut me out." Satsuki begged, bringing herself closer to Ryuuko.

Ryuuko was becoming conscious on their proximity and how their bodies was now pressed together.

Satsuki was also aware of their proximity and blushed, but there was also the one thing that she wanted. She wanted Ryuuko to love her as well…

Satsuki lowered her face and kissed Ryuuko. Satsuki thought it felt incredible, so lingered a little longer before she withdrew in order to read her sister's reaction.

Ryuuko was shocked, confused, scared, conjectured, and dazed, by the kiss she had received from her sister.

Satsuki then spoke again, "Ryuuko…I love you…I really do love you." She hummed softly while caressing my cheek.

Satsuki stood above Ryuuko face to face at close proximity, caressing her cheek, awaiting for her answer. Ryuuko gaped back at Satsuki, recollecting the events that had occurred in the last few minutes.

'She kissed me, she kissed me, she kissed me' repeated the thoughts over and over, Ryuuko pondered why her sister kissed her. "Satsuki…why?"

"Because I love you…and I don't want to lose you again…I love you too much to see you suffering in a hospital bed. Ryuuko…" Satsuki was crying again, not showing shame behind it all, 'so kiryuuin-like' Ryuuko thought.

Ryuuko lifted one of her arms and wiped away a tear the streamed down her face…and cup her cheek. Ryuuko was unaware that she was bringing Satsuki closer to her, attempting to kiss her. Before Ryuuko noticed, their lips touched once again and it lingered for 5 long seconds.

After moving away, they opted to stare each in the eyes, visibly blushing. Satsuki now placing her full weight onto Ryuuko, too stunned when her sister had returned the kiss.

Satsuki dared to smile. "Ryuuko…" In fact, Satsuki loved it too much that she dived in for another kiss. But Ryuuko suddenly slapped her, pushing her off in the process and running out of the room.

Satsuki stood there, gingerly cupping the place Ryuuko had slapped her, 'Was I going too fast? Was it too soon?' Satsuki gloomily assumed. "Ryuuko…"

Ryuuko ran away without thinking. She was confused, she was happy, she was scared, all of these emotions poured into her. After running out of the mansion, she had no idea where she was going, she was running blind.

She opted to run when she ran out of energy, until she passed out. The last thing she remembered was two lights approaching her at a high speed.

Satsuki laid in her sister's room, hoping that she would come back. Then she remembered what Inumuta had concluded. If Ryuuko was emotionally distressed…no…Ryuuko's in trouble…

Satsuki bolted out of her room, quickly put on her shoes and ran out of the mansion.

'Okay, if I was Ryuuko in distressed, where would I go?' Satsuki tried to think, anything.

'The river." Satsuki gambled. She ran in that direction of where Ryuuko had almost drowned. Not five minutes later, she had noticed a group of people clustered in one place, and a destroyed vehicle.

'Damn! Too late!' Satsuki cursed under her breath and immediately called in her elites to pick them help.

When she got closer, she noticed a lot of blood, all coming from her sister. She had to push everybody out of the way in order to get to her side.

Arriving at her side, Satsuki noticed how irregular her arms were bent, and the numerous cuts on her skin. She should be fine in a matter of hours. Satsuki has to get Ryuuko out of here, before they notice Ryuuko's healing capabilities.

"Ryuuko…" Satsuki whispered into her ear.

"…"

"Ryuuko…it's okay…I'm not mad…please come back, I'm sorry." Satsuki squeezed Ryuuko's hand that laid limp in front of her.

Then she heard screeching, she internally groaned how her elites had not learned anything yet, but needed them at the moment. The car came into few and stopped in front of Satsuki.

The elites poured out and looked at the scene. The car that had ran over Ryuuko was busted, assuming that Ryuuko tried to push it away since she did not have enough time to get out of the way.

"Gamagoori, pick Ryuuko up, and put her in your car. Inumuta, contact Soroi and Iori to prepare for any surgery that Ryuuko may need and get rid of any information regarding this incident.

"Yes, Satsuki-sama!" The elites said in unison

The elites had placed Ryuuko into the car, followed by Satsuki, who wanted to sit next to her, and the rest of the elites joined the car, automatically bracing for the kill drive of Gamagoori's driving.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Sanageyama cried

"HOW CAN ONE DRIVE ON THE DAMN ROOF!?" Inumuta observed as she clutched to his seat.

"IF I RECALL, SATSUKI-SAMA'S HOUSE IS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THAT RIVER!" Jakuzure screamed while looking out of the window horrified by the sight she was seeing, as the car came dangerously closer to the river.

"CAN THIS CAR FLOAT?" Inumuta exclaimed.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE! I HAVE A GRUDGE TO FINISH!" Sanageyama cried while digging himself into the seat.

"TOAD, PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU ARE NOT PLANNING TO GO THROUGH THE RIVER!" Jakuzure yelled.

"POLICE!" Inumuta shouted, hearing the sirens of the police now following them.

"STOP TOAD! STOP!" Jakuzure, now ghostly white, horrified beyond all means.

"NOW WE ARE BEING FOLLOWED! SERVES YOU RIGHT!" Sanageyama boasted.

"WHAT ABOUT RYUUKO!?" Inumuta asked no one in particular.

"I WILL LOSE THEM!" Gamagoori yelled, while clutching onto the wheel in front of him.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" All three of the elites screamed their lungs out as Gamagoori sped up even more to lose the police.

Somehow, the car had ended up somewhere more dangerous than the last, more dangerous than driving through the parks or on the roof.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? IS THIS THE TRAINTRACK!?" Jakuzure bawled, as she could now see where she was.

"GET OFF OF THE RAILROAD TOAD! GET OFF!" Sanageyama ordered.

Then they could hear the choo-choo of a train from behind. Everybody, including Satsuki, who had been holding onto Ryuuko, froze as they turned their heads to look behind them. Sure enough, a train was fast on the approach.

"SHIIIIIIIT!" Sanageyama shrieked.

"TOAD, IF YOU DON'T GET OFF OF THIS DAMN TRACK, I WILL DESTROY THE THINGS YOU HOLD DEAR. NO GET THE FUCK OFF!" Jakuzure threatened.

"NOOOO! GAMAGOORI! NEXT TIME….NEXT TIME I WILL THROW YOU IN FRONT OF THE FUCKING TRAIN!" Inumuta shouted.

"FASTER, FASTER, FASTER!" Sanageyama repeated as he watched the train coming in closer.

"NO! GET OUT OF THE WAY! THE TRAIN IS FAST APPORACHING! WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Jakuzure squawked.

"IN 15 SECONDS, WILL BE PANCAKES FOR BREAKFAST IF YOU DON'T GET THE FUCK AWAY." Sanageyama pointed out as he continued on watching the death train coming in closer.

"TURTLES!" Inumuta howled.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU AND YOUR TURTLES!?" Jakuzure asked loudly

"BUTTERFLIES!" Inumuta screamed.

"SHUT UP DOG!" Jakuzure screamed, honestly annoyed of Inumuta for being stupid.

"DOG! WATCH OUT!" Inumuta screamed when indeed a dog did come into their view.

"I WILL FUCKING RIP YOUR FACE OUT!" Jakuzure punched him in face.

Satsuki, who was holding onto Ryuuko, was reaching her boiling point, and had enough of this. "SILENCE! Gamagoori, I order you to get us off of this track immediately, or punishment will be severe!"

The elites quieted down, and Gamagoori immediately swerved off of the track, and the train almost immediately passed by, only scraping them. After halting to a stop, the elites, including the driver stepped out of the car.

"Damn you Toad!" Jakuzure cursed.

"Turn yourself in! If I remember correctly, you were being chased by the police. So it's justice to turn yourself in." Sanageyama stated, with an angry tone.

"If you want, I can report you now. 4, no…5 lives were endangered because of you." Inumuta said while shakily typing in his laptop.

The four elites started bickering amongst themselves, leaving Satsuki and her sister in the car alone.

Satsuki was afraid, she 'felt' helpless as she glared down on her unconscious sister. 'What can I do to help her? Ryuuko…please do not hate me for this.' Satsuki silently prayed as she held Ryuuko in her arms.

Safely back at the mansion, she ordered her nurses to take care of Ryuuko, and ordered them to strap her down for her own good. Another reason was so she won't run away again when she tries to talk to Ryuuko again.

2 days later, one of the nurses notified Satsuki that Ryuuko had woken up. Satsuki thought that it was too early, but nonetheless, she was happy to hear about it. She made way to visit her sister in the nursery.

After arriving, and seeing Ryuuko, Satsuki could tell she was pissed.

"Oi…care to explain why I'm strapped down like this?" Ryuuko yanked one of her restrained arms.

"Safety precautions." Satsuki plainly answered.

Ryuuko sighed. "You never change do you?"

"Ryuuko, I need to talk to you." Satsuki really wanted to talk to her about this.

"Tell you what. Release me, then we'll talk."

Satsuki couldn't decide on what, but she really did want to talk to her. "If I release you, will you really talk with me?"

"…yes. Now please?"

"Fine." Satsuki went to move the restraint from her, half expecting Ryuuko to pounce her and run away again, but she would be prepared to knock her into her place if necessary. After removing them from her, she looked at her sister to observe any changes in her attitude or any movement. She only shifted slightly.

Ryuuko sighed. "Now, what do you want to talk about?" Ryuuko had a feeling that it would be about last night…no…the night she was kissed.

"It's about…I want to ask you, what did you feel when I…kissed you…" Satsuki's voice became soft and almost hard to hear, and blushing up a storm on her face, but Ryuuko heard them loud and clear.

"Ah, that…I really don't know…I uh…guess I need time to think…but does this mean that you're-"

"I'm in love with you." Satsuki cut her off, physically stiffed and red.

Ryuuko knew it…she thought it was a dream…

"And I want to ask…was it my fault for the accident the first and second trip to the hospital?" Satsuki added in, tensed and sorrowful.

Ryuuko frowned at Satsuki…thinking of what had led her to the hospital…but not once had it been on the thoughts of her sister… "No…but why do you ask?"

"…Ryuuko, when I had said that I loved you back then, I had mean it. And I still do. And Ryuuko? I don't want to see you hurt, not if I had caused it. I can't bear it…to see you hurt and…vulnerable to these things."

Ryuuko looked at Satsuki, thinking about of all the things that people would do for their family and loved ones. Only then had she realized the meaning of what she had said, 'she would sacrifice for me'.

"Ryuuko, I love you, and I wan-"

"Please stop staying that." Ryuuko interrupted her. "Sats, I completely understand what you are trying to say, and I really appreciate it. But I need time to think about this."

Satsuki took a deep breath and rose, "Okay imouto, I'll give you some space. But promise me something, please don't run away."

"Okay nee-san"

Satsuki reluctantly left the room. 'Well, that went better than I had thought.'

On the other side, Ryuuko sat straight up, pondering about her messed up brain. 'Satsuki…loves…me'. Ryuuko was happy, but she was unsure of what she should do, and what she could say to her. She know that it would too 'uneducated' to just say 'Really? I'm in love with you too!' Ryuuko thought of many other methods to ask her out…

'Maybe Mako would know…should I visit her…or call her?' Ryuuko debated between the two. If Ryuuko were to leave the mansion to visit Mako, Satsuki would go berserk and call in her crazy elites. But if she would to call her, there is a chance that Satsuki would eavesdrop while she was on the phone.

She looked at the clock next to her, and found that it was already 11:32. Knowing Satsuki, she should be asleep by now. Okay! Mako shouldn't be too grumpy with me visiting her at this later hour. She got off the bed and left the room, and made to enter her room to find a change of clothes.

After changing, she quietly left the room and quickly tiptoed to the front door. After closing the door behind her, she bolted to the direction Mako's house was.

10 minutes later, she was panting hard. Ryuuko had been hospitalized four times and was out of shape. After arriving at her friend's house, she knocked on the door and waited for it to open. Not another second, the door wrenched opened, and Mako tackled her to the ground.

"Ryuuko! What are you doing here?" Mako said while tightly clutching onto Ryuuko.

"I need to talk…privately." Ryuuko said, while trying to pry Mako off of her.

"Come in, come in!" Mako closed the door after Ryuuko had stepped in.

Arriving in their old room, Mako screamed at Ryuuko, "Now what is it!?"

"Shhh! This is important…just keep it down." Ryuuko tried to quiet her down.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Mako pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from her blouse and waited for Ryuuko to continue.

"Ummm…I have someone that…I really like…and" Ryuuko blushed as she said that.

"Really! OHMYGOSH! Tell me, who is it!" Mako now screaming, her face now dangerously close to Ryuuko.

"Mako! Keep it down will you!" Ryuuko was having second thoughts on turning to her airhead friend for help.

"You have to tell me! Who is it?!" Mako pressed on.

"You know what? Forget it! I don't want this to leak, I'm leaving!" Ryuuko made to leave, but was tackled but Mako.

"You have to tell me! Listen to me Ryuuko! If you keep it inside of you without letting it go, you will burst. You will burst, burst, BURST!" Mako had just finishing her ranting that was hella annoying.

"Mako, I know. But you can't keep a secret…I'm sorry. Maybe next time okay." Ryuuko pushed Mako far enough so she won't tackle her again.

After leaving her house, she felt lost…now who else can I confide in…Mikisugi? Kinagase? One of the elites? For now, she was tired, and opted to go back to the mansion and go to sleep.

After arriving back at the mansion, she headed for her room, and fell onto her bed, her eyes immediately drooping, and slumbering into a peaceful unconsciousness.

After Satsuki had left the room to give Ryuuko some space, she knew that she would try to leave again. Never trust the word of a Matoi. She secretly waited nearby, and unseen by others, watching and listening for movements from the nursery.

1 hour later, the door opened, and could see a shadowy figure that was Ryuuko. Satsuki noticed that she was walking to her own bedroom. Another couple minutes, Ryuuko came out with a new change of clothes.

'She never learns, does she?' Satsuki considered whether to follow her and see where she was going, or to stop her now. Before she could decide, Ryuuko had left the mansion. Guess she would have to follow her.

Satsuki followed Ryuuko until she knew where she was going, Mako's house. Satsuki wondered why she would go to her friend's house so late at night.

After Mako had let her in, Satsuki tried to get a better view, but could not. She had no choice but to wait. Another 5 minutes and Ryuuko left the house.

She looked troubled…Satsuki wondered what. She followed Ryuuko, who seemed to be heading back to the mansion. After arriving, she immediately stalked to her bedroom, and collapsed onto her bed.

Satsuki stood at the doorway, carefully observing Ryuuko. Her behavior, attitude, her physical state. Satsuki took a deep breath and walked into the room and tucked her sister in.

After she finished tucking her in, she studied her. Talking in how cute her red streak hung from her head. The way that it brings out her eyes. Her eyes…they are so beautiful, she wanted to glaze at them for a long time.

Taking another deep breath, Satsuki decided that Ryuuko may not mind if she would to sneak into the bed with her. After slipping under the covers, Satsuki timidly snaked her hand toward one of Ryuuko's, carefully lacing them.

It took Satsuki 2 minutes to fall asleep, with the warmth of her sister's hand in hers.

 **A/N: This story is also up on if yoo are interested in reading it there was well :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please enjoy this 'new' development. Hope ya'll like it!**

Ryuuko was the first to wake. She was too jumbled to keep on sleeping. Ryuuko then noticed that a hand was clasping onto her own hand. She turned her head and saw her older sister sleeping next to her. Ryuuko's heart sped up at the close proximity of her sister close to her. Ryuuko opted to stare at her, while listening to the loud thumps of her heart.

Ryuuko was taken in by the way she sleeps. Honestly, she wanted to stare at her forever. But, Ryuuko knows better than to engage in such relationship. And Ryuuko thinks that her sister also knows it too. But it's wrong…yet Ryuuko wanted to…

Satsuki has her whole life to look forward to, she had told Ryuuko about taking over REVOCS and making it her own, making sure that it is completely free of their Mother's influence.

But Ryuuko? She had no idea what to do, and Satsuki had numerously told her to be careful. If word got out that she has alien genes inside of her and that she has healing capabilities. Satsuki had told her that she would become a test subject once they find out about the fibers and all that.

Ryuuko gloomily sighed as she stared at her sister. 'I need to take a walk' Ryuuko decided to get up slowly, slowly and cautiously remove herself from her sister's grasp, and left the room. Ryuuko quietly tiptoes to the front and after closing the door behind her, she then let out a deep breath. She made way to somewhere away from the mansion in order to get stuff out of her system.

Ryuuko brought out her phone and researched incest relationship between sisters…as she thought…it's not favorable and is seen impure and is disliked by many people. Ryuuko thought about how people would view her sister if they knew if she was in an incest relationship. Ryuuko did not want to jeopardize her potential and what Satsuki can do.

Stopping at the river, she faintly remembered that this is where she had almost drowned. She also remembered the bickering of the elites and how unbelievably stupid they were.

She laid down near the river, looking at the clouds floating by. 'This feels nice…sort of tired now.' Ryuuko yawned and closed her eyes, letting the sun blind her as she slumbers.

Satsuki was awoken as soon as her sister removed her hand from hers and left the room. She opted to follow her again, and see what she is up to.

Satsuki watched Ryuuko as she laid near a river, assumingly napping. She was unsure, because Ryuuko had just slept like not 10 minutes ago. Satsuki sauntered closer to Ryuuko, hoping to not to wake her up.

"Why do you keep following me nee-san?" Ryuuko said in a quiet tone with her eyes still closed

Satsuki jumped when she had said that. 'Oh, right…her hearing must be good as well…' Satsuki was trying to think of a good excuse for trying to follow her.

"I…just happen to be here, and I saw you?" Satsuki knew that it wouldn't work.

Ryuuko then opened her eyes, and glanced at Satsuki. "That's the most horrible lie I ever heard. You can do better than that." Ryuuko smiled and sat up, now gazing at the river. "I also knew that you were following me last night."

Satsuki was surprise and forgot to hide it. "Wha…I…uh…I was worried…" Satsuki was speechless. She didn't take Ryuuko to be the observant one. Got to write that down, Satsuki noted.

Ryuuko turned to her, "Since when was the mighty Kiryuuin Satsuki was worried?"

Satsuki responded by taking a seat next to her, "Since I've found out my little sister was still alive."

Ryuuko suddenly found an interest in a random flower in front of her, opting to not say anything.

Satsuki wrapped her arms around her sister, whispering in her ear "And ever since I realized I had fallen in love with you."

Ryuuko, now self-conscious of their proximity and slightly nudged away from her sister. But Satsuki held onto her sister with iron-like grip, not wanting to let her go.

"Ryuuko, I had realized I had fallen in love with you when Mother reaffirmed the veracity that we were sisters. I thought about our fights when we first met, and how I focused on getting you to be stronger. Before I 'openly' betrayed my mother, I was not making you stronger for my cause. It was my personal feelings that was trying to make you powerful."

Satsuki grabbed Ryuuko's chin and moved it toward her where she could see her eyes, "And when I was captured and tortured, my feelings grew, my feelings for you."

Ryuuko was happy, but overwhelmed by her words. "Satsuki…I…I…I lo-" Ryuuko was cut off by Satsuki when her lips found its way to Ryuuko's.

After a few second, Satsuki withdrew. Ryuuko was overwhelmed with the constant debate in her mind. She loved her sister too much to want to be the cause of her failure.

"Satsuki…even if we did go for this relationship…what…I mean…this isn't allowed." Ryuuko was speechless and could barely find the words.

"Not if they find out. Plus, if you look at it this way, only the Makanshoukus and the Devas know the secret. Do you honestly think that they would try to stop or get in our way?"

"It's kind of scary of how you think through nee-san…I think it's sexy." Ryuuko smirked before getting up, clutching onto her sister's hand. "Should we go back?"

Satsuki smiled and nudged a little closer to Ryuuko, "So soon?"

Ryuuko looked away, blushing. "No…I…I'm hungry…aren't you?"

Satsuki chuckled a bit before pulling Ryuuko into her embrace.

"So…does this mean we are official?" Ryuuko asked.

"Mmm, it can be a secret, especially the fact that we are sisters." Satsuki hummed.

"But…what if it gets out…or-"

"Don't worry Imouto…just worry about what's in front of you." Satsuki smirked.

"Satsuki!" Ryuuko exclaimed.

Satsuki chuckled again, tugging Ryuuko to go back to the mansion.

Back at the mansion, both Ryuuko and Satsuki had found their food already made and set on the dinner table.

"Satsuki…your butler is creepy, and he's awesome!" Ryuuko exclaimed as she went to a set of plate and begun to gobble them down.

Satsuki chuckled before eating her share.

The rest of the day consisted Satsuki being in her work study, filing the documents about REVOCS and dealing with financial aids regarding her alma mater that had served her revolution against her Mother.

Ryuuko spent the day inspecting the mansion. Ryuuko had never got the chance to really examine the mansion because she was too busy mulling over her losses and uncertainties. Ryuuko still has some uncertainties that she feels, sometimes weighing her down.

Ryuuko rummaged all but one room, and Ryuuko could not open it. Ryuuko considered breaking down the door and look. But Satsuki would kill her if she breaks any of her possessions. Ryuuko shuddered at the thought. 'Guess I'll ask her later.' Ryuuko decided as she went back to the living room.

Ryuuko had nothing to do, so she decides to watch T.V. What could be more boring than watching T.V.? 5 minutes later, and Ryuuko threw the remote at the T.V. none too lightly. Ryuuko stand corrected, T.V. is the most boring ever.

Ryuuko laid on the couch, facing the ceiling. Ryuuko was bored…and wanted to do something. She did miss teasing a particular pink goblin. She missed exchanging swords with a green know-it-all. She missed trying to annoy the giant muscle head about justice. She missed trying to steal the precious technology from a nerd.

Though they are stupid.

"Should I pay them a visit?" Ryuuko asked no one in particular.

"It would be nice to see them once in a while." Satsuki was suddenly at the arm of the couch, scaring the life of the younger girl.

"Fuck! Where did you come from!?" Ryuuko cried as she fell to the ground.

Satsuki chuckled before extending an arm to Ryuuko. "I just finished my work for today. Want to visit them?"

Ryuuko blushed and accepted her sister's hand. "Just don't tell them that I wanted to. I was just forced to…"

Satsuki laughed before hugging her sister to her chest. "Since when did my Imouto become tsundere?"

Ryuuko suddenly breaks off from the embrace, madly blushing. "And whose fault is that?!"

"Sorry Imouto. Shall we go? The car is waiting for us." Satsuki extended an arm.

"Already? That was fast." Ryuuko was in revelation to how quickly Satsuki had arranged a ride to the Devas. She accepted her sister's hand and headed for the car.

"I had already let Jakuzure know that we were coming to visit her. The rest is on their way." Satsuki said.

"Please don't tell me that Gamagoori will be driving?" Ryuuko questioned.

"Mmm…hopefully they will arrive safely." Satsuki said, but was worried.

"Satsuki, I swear, every time somebody rides in the same car as Gamagoori, their life span shortens. I'm sure I lost a few when I was riding in his car." Ryuuko shuddered at the memory when she and Mako first rode in the car Gamagoori was driving and it spun out of control.

Satsuki chuckled. "I'm sure he will learn from his mistakes."

"And if he don't?" Ryuuko doubted that Gamagoori will learn from his mistakes.

"I'll make sure of it." Satsuki responded quickly.

After entering the car that was waiting for them, Ryuuko was hesitant to get in. She felt like something bad was going to happen, and she would not like it. Once in, Ryuuko immediately wrapped her arms around her sister's arm for reassurance.

Satsuki figured that something was bothering her since Ryuuko was holding her tightly, but decided to address the issue later. She did not mind the death grip of her sister clutching onto her arm.

After arriving, Ryuuko quickly exited the car, releasing a relieved sigh. Satsuki exited the car and went to Ryuuko's side. "Ready Imouto?"

Ryuuko took another deep breathe to regain her coolness, "Yep! Let us raid this place!"

Satsuki gently hit the back of her head. "That's not why we are here Imouto." Saying it with a frown.

Before Ryuuko could say anything, loud music was heard, and all Ryuuko could think was how horrible the pink goblin's taste in music was.

The said person appeared and started in their direction. "Satsuki! Glad you could make it!" Nonon said with a happy face. Then she turned to Ryuuko, "…guess I could let you in too, but don't break anything." She said with an ugly frown.

Ryuuko was beginning to regret coming. "And I guess your character has not grown at all. It looked like it's still a midget, just like your height." Failing to come up with a nasty remark for the pink goblin.

Nonon stared at Ryuuko and begun to let out a laugh, "What the hell, that's all you can come up with?"

"Well it is certainly better than your ratty music." Ryuuko spoke with truth.

Satsuki let out a quiet laugh before Nonon lashed at Ryuuko. "You will pay for that!"

Then a loud screeching noise of a tire was heard. "Not again." Came from both Satsuki and Nonon. It took Ryuuko a few second to figure out what they had meant. Gamagoori.

Then the car was bailing at full speed in their direction and showed no signs of stopping. In the midst of screeching noise of the tires and voices from behind, Ryuuko noticed something was wrong with the car.

Using her alien genes, she quickly scanned the car and found the steering wheel to be broken and a busted axel underneath the car.

The car will keep going until something stops it. Ryuuko decided to stop it for two reasons…maybe three if it counts.

One, she felt like she should be generous enough to stop the car to reduce the least amount of damage caused.

Two, she still has feelings of wanting to leave…permanently.

Three, she just wanted to destroy Gamagoori's car because he's horrible.

3 meters away, Ryuuko took a stance, but was interrupted with a voice screaming at her. "RYUUKO! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" It was Satsuki's. But Ryuuko made no movement to move, pretending not to hear, as she prepares to stop the car.

Inches away, Ryuuko braced herself as she collided with the car. The momentum caused Ryuuko to join in the momentum of the car as Ryuuko struggles to slow it down.

Ryuuko let out a quick scream as the impact has unmistakenly snapped her arms in half. Trying her hardest and using her concentration, Ryuuko focused on keeping her plants planted on the ground while being dragged backward at a high speed.

Risking a glance at the windshield, she could she Gamagoori looking back at her with fear, along with Sanageyama and Inumuta. Sanageyama was clutching onto the arm seat on either side of him as he screamed. Inumuta was wearing a life vest and clutching his laptop to his chest with wide eyes as he screamed.

Ryuuko was internally laughing at the scene, but was more worried about what was happening to her as she was being dragged along the car.

Then a cold rough surface was met with Ryuuko's back before breaking through the wall. The last thing Ryuuko heard was her name being called, and being buried underneath all of the rubble caused by Gamagoori's reckless driving.

Satsuki was in murderess mode, beyond angry, pissed, mad, irritated, fuming with rage, livid, furious, for the fact that her sister was back in the hospital again. And the cause was no other than her 'shield'.

The doctor reported to Satsuki that Ryuuko had broken her back, her arms and legs were broken, and had concussion with a large gash on her forehead. Satsuki can only hope that Ryuuko can use her life fibers to heal herself.

Satsuki sat near the bed where a sleeping Ryuuko was, riddled with bandage all over her body. It had been four weeks since, and had not awaken. Satsuki grasped her sister's hand and held it gingerly. Satsuki knew that her limbs must be healed, considering the amount of time that had passed.

Satsuki was then notified that she had to leave since visiting hours was over. Reluctantly, she let go of her sister's hand and planted a kiss onto her sister's cheek before leaving.

Ryuuko woke up, blinded by the light. She felt weak, busted and…weak. That's' not that like her Ryuuko thought. She couldn't afford to be in this situation. She had a mission. A mission she must complete, even with her life on the line.

With her sight to normal, Ryuuko scanned the room, figuring out her she was. The last thing she remembered was walking along the sidewalk, after beating some people from a so-called gang.

Then her eyes landed on a girl that was watching her intently. Ryuuko could tell she had been crying.

"Where am I?" Ryuuko asked the crying woman next to her.

"You are in a hospital. You have unconscious for 4 ½ weeks" The woman answered.

Ryuuko was angry at herself for allowing herself to be unconsciousness for that long. But…what happened... "What happened?"

The woman squinted, taking a long time to answer. 3 minutes later, the woman spoke up again, "You know who I am?"

Ryuuko gazed at her, trying to think where she had met this crying lady. 'So let's see, pretty lady, large eyebrows, long black hair, seemingly to her ass…nope. Never seen her before in my life.' Ryuuko collected. "No."

The woman suddenly rose and left the room. 'Ok…that was bizarre…but really, what happened to me?'

Then the woman came back in, accompanied with a nurse.

The nurse spoke first, "Hello, glad you could join the land of the living. Can you tell me your name?"

Ryuuko blinked at the nurse…the land of the living…sounds cheesy. "Matoi Ryuuko."

"Can you tell me what the last thing you remembered was?" The nurse asked.

Ryuuko thought about how she should ask, "I was walking down the sidewalk."

The nurse hummed, "Then do you know who this person is?" pointing to the crying woman with large eyebrows.

Ryuuko glared at the woman before speaking up, "No, never seen her before."

"Ok, that will be all. Please excuse us a moment." The nurse dragged the woman out, leaving me to my thoughts.

'Really, what happened to me? Why won't they tell me? Wait?! Where is the hell is my scissor?!' Ryuuko frantically looked around for a guitar case, but could not spot it. But she spotted a change of clothes on a chair next to her.

Ryuuko got up, but pain accompanied her, but it was bearable. Taking in another deep breath, she was able to stand. Taking out the needles in her arms, she thought of ways to get out of here. She could not afford to be here. The police may find her…

Without thinking, and possibly afraid, she quickly changed and headed for the window. 'Damn. No way of being opened.' After Ryuuko could not open the window, she faced the entrance of the door and took a deep breath before charging out and finding a way out.

While running, Ryuuko could hear her name being called. But she made no hint on stopping. She wanted out of this place. There should be no reason for her to be in this place. She has to do finish what she had started. Revenge was the only thing on her mind as Ryuuko darted out of the hospital and running in any direction.

Satsuki was happy her sister woke up, but was worried when she was glaring at her like she was a stranger. When her sister said 'no' if she knew Satsuki, Satsuki immediately got up and left the room in favor of finding a nurse and explained the situation.

Satsuki was too engrossed, thinking on the fact that her sister does not know her, while the nurse asked Ryuuko some questions.

Then the nurse dragged Satsuki out of the room, "Ryuuko has amnesia."

It was Satsuki's greatest fear. Being alone in the dark, no one to hold on to. No 'family' to rely on. The nurse left to find someone, indicating that Ryuuko had woke up, but with an amnesia.

Satsuki stood by the doorway, thinking of ways to tell her that-

All the sudden, the door to where Ryuuko was flung open, and Ryuuko herself darted out of the room, sprinting away in the clothes Satsuki had left for her.

Satsuki screamed her name, while trying to catch up to her. But she was too fast for Satsuki. 'Damn her life fibers' Satsuki cursed.

Satsuki brought out her phone and dialed in the numbers of her elites.

Once the elites and Satsuki gathered at the entrance of the hospital, Satsuki decided to get right to business. But Gamagoori interrupted before Satsuki could even begin.

"Please don't tell me she is dead." Gamagoori got on his knees, "I will accept any punishments that you may have in store. I'm so sorry!"

Satsuki sighed, "Ryuuko is still alive."

"Really? Then why did you call us here?" Jakuzure questioned.

Satsuki angrily hummed at Gamagoori, "Long story short, Ryuuko has amnesia and ran away."

The Devas fell silent, and Gamagoori rose to his initial height in disbelief.

"How much did she forget?" Inumuta queried.

"I do not know, but as far as I know, she does not know me, in the least." Satsuki gloomily replied.

"Any idea where she might've gone?" Inumuta asked again.

"Sadly, I do not know." Satsuki sullenly replied again.

"So I'm guessing that you want us to help you find her again?" Sanageyama guessed.

Satsuki stood silent, as she thought about how she would approach her sister. "Yes, but when you find her, do not approach her. I will be taking care of that."

The Devas shouted in unison, "Yes Satsuki-sama!" and dispersed in four directions.

Satsuki stood in the same spot, like a statue, replaying the event that had recently occurred.

The fear in her sister's eyes that Satsuki could recognize, the confusion she could see from her sister's reaction after waking up, Satsuki was wondering exactly what time and year Ryuuko believed it to be. A year? Two years? Three or four?

Satsuki gambled, thinking that Ryuuko would be at a place where they first met. It's a start, but Satsuki knows how unpredictable her sister could be.

Heading to a bay, where her alma mater used to stand proudly, Satsuki's heart was pounding out of uneasiness and anxiousness out of her feat of her sister's condition and reaction if they did meet again.

Now standing near the place where her revolution took place, she glanced the area, looking for a particular girl with a red strand. Satsuki's heart sank when she could not find her.

Then her phone rang. Satsuki picked it up, after seeing that it was from Sanageyama.

"Satsuki-sama! I found her! But…-"

"But what, Sanageyama? Where is she?" Satsuki was at her wits end, and she wanted her sister back, badly.

Satsuki then hung up her phone, and headed to the place Sanageyama mentioned. She will get her sister back, protect her, if at her own life…Ryuuko…

 **A/N: Please comment if you wish and stay tuned for more :3**


	5. Chapter 5

Satsuki ran, she ran as fast as she could to the place her sister was last seen according to Sanageyama. Arriving at the place, she observed that people were running away from a building in fear. Sanageyama was near the door, looking inside the building.

"Sanageyama! What's going on?" Satsuki asked Sanageyama.

Sanageyama turned to Satsuki, "Your sister is on a rampage.", saying with a little hint of fear.

When Satsuki entered the building, she immediately saw Ryuuko, but she was holding a big knife in one hand, and held a guy by his collar.

"Where is it you bastard?!" Ryuuko screamed in his face.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" The man cried in fear, his tears falling freely.

Fear and anger spoke out before Satsuki could think of any rationale methods. She immediately lashed at Ryuuko before she could bring down the knife at the man in frustration. Satsuki's hand pushed Ryuuko flying arm, and her other arm grabbed the man by its collar and forcibly tug him away from Ryuuko.

"You bitch!" Ryuuko cursed at Satsuki.

"Ryuuko! Stop this instance!" Satsuki tried.

Ryuuko took a moment before speaking again. "You're that woman from before! Then how about you tell me then, where is my scissor blade!?" Ryuuko screamed at the last part.

'De'va ju' Satsuki mused, both in fear and wonder. "If I tell you, will you calm down?"

"Sounds like you are bluffing…I already wasted my time in a damn hospital. I do not have time to play with games. So I'm going to give you two choices: one, you will tell me right now. Or two, I will beat the truth out of you." Ryuuko pointed the knife at Satsuki.

Satsuki knows that Ryuuko is stronger than her. The life fibers… 'Damn, how can calm her down…'

Satsuki took too much time to answer and Ryuuko decided to beat the truth out of Satsuki. Ryuuko lunged and planted a hard solid punch on Satsuki's stomach, causing her to fly backwards.

Satsuki landed on and broke a table due to the momentum of Ryuuko's punch. Satsuki dry heaved as she got back up. 'I did not see her move…she gotten stronger…'

"Ryuuko…your dad. You already avenged him…you don't need your scissor blade anymore." Satsuki wanted to end this, calm her down, and take her back home.

Ryuuko was mixed with emotions, "The hell you talking about?", back in her fighting stance.

Before Satsuki could say anything else, sirens were heard and Ryuuko thought that is was time to leave. Ryuuko ran out of the back door, knife thrown to the side, and with Satsuki screaming behind her back.

Satsuki wanted to run after her, but Ryuuko was too fast. Next time…next time Ryuuko…

Satsuki clumsily walked out of the building through the entrance, clutching to her stomach and found Sanageyama by the door. "Satsuki-sama! You okay?" asking a lame question.

Satsuki did not care, Ryuuko was her priority. "Keep searching, as of now, Ryuuko is looking for her Father's murderer."

"Yes Satsuki-sama"

Sanageyama left the area, assumingly searching for Ryuuko. Satsuki thought of another place that her sister may be…she decided to check it out.

Satsuki's stomach was throbbing from where Ryuuko had punched. Because of it, it took Satsuki longer to reach her destination.

Nearing her destination, she spots a burnt building, and a familiar red streaked girl. 'Score!' Satsuki brought out her phone and called her elites.

"Inumuta, come to Ryuuko's mansion with 'that' weapon that was recently developed."

"Jakuzure, Gamagoori, Sanageyama, come immediately."

"Yes Satsuki-sama!" The elites yelled in unison.

After hanging up, Satsuki took a deep breath and walked forward to where Ryuuko was.

Ryuuko was standing her an unknown grave monument that she did not recognized. Upon further inspection, she reads:

 _Matio Isshin / Kiryuuin Soichiro_

 _A good man shall never be forgotten. A man that had saved the world_

 _Matoi Ryuuko and Kiryuuin Satsuki will never forget a great man._

Ryuuko was confused and thought that this was a prank. She was angry, irritated that someone messed with her property, much less her dad's grave.

'Who the hell is Kiryuuin Soichiro…and who's Kiryuuin Satsuki?' Ryuuko wondered, pissed off.

"There are times when I resented you Ryuuko."

Ryuuko twirled around in shock when she suddenly hears a voice. It was the woman from before, the lady with large eyebrows, the lady she had punched before escaping from the cops.

Ryuuko thought about what she had meant by that. "So I take it you are Kiryuuin Satsuki? Ryuuko asked, pointing to the monument.

"Yes." Satsuki answered.

"If this is a prank, I will not hesitate to rip your face off." Ryuuko gritted though her teeth in anger.

"You think Father would like it if we fought in front of his grave?" Satsuki retorted.

Ryuuko was beginning to be confused. "Huh? The hell you talking about?"

"Ryuuko, we are sisters. We have the same Father." Satsuki said after taking a deep breath.

"Don't mess with me Kiryuuin! Last time I checked, I was the only child." Ryuuko raised her fist and took a fighting stance.

Satsuki was beginning to sweat in fear of her sister's imminent attack. "Ryuuko! Stop! Let's talk about this! Father wouldn't want us to fight."

"STOP ACTING LIKE YOU KNOW STUFF!" Ryuuko screamed as she charged toward Satsuki, fist raised aimed at Satsuki's face.

Before Ryuuko could even make a dent on Satsuki's face, she was hit by something unknown and was shot backwards, tumbling away.

"Dare I say it, but thankfully I made it on time." It was Inumuta. He held a gun and a toolbox sat next to his feet.

Ryuuko tried to get back up, but found that she could not move. 'Paralyzed?!' Ryuuko looked at the object that struck her arm. It was a small needle. 'How can a needle paralyze me?' Ryuuko cursed.

She looked at the intruder with venom in her eyes. The intruder was a blue haired glasses boy. 'I have no time for this shit!' Ryuuko forced her hand and moved to remove the needle that stuck to her arm. It was hard and painfully, ridiculously hard. But Ryuuko knew it was not impossible, she could still move her arm.

Satsuki sighed of relief and slowly sauntered to her sister. When Ryuuko saw Satsuki was coming her way, she put extra effort in trying to remove the needle. Before Satsuki was about 3 meters away, Ryuuko managed to remove the needle and throw it at Satsuki. Satsuki easily dodged the needle and stopped in her track, glaring at her sister.

Ryuuko was heaving deeply, the effort to dominate the paralysis of her body to remove that damn needle. Ryuuko wondered why a needle was capable of paralyzing her. Sure, she knew a specific plant could do that, but...

"Interesting…must record that…" The glasses boy muttered while typing in his laptop.

"Ryuuko-"Satsuki started but was interrupted when Ryuuko decided to run, escaping from Satsuki and Inumuta. Ryuuko wanted to run, not wanting to deal with this, unsure of what else that blue haired boy have up his sleeves.

"RYUUKO!" Satsuki yelled. Satsuki cursed under her breath.

Satsuki turned her attention to Inumuta. "Explained to me what just happened."

"As you already know, she managed to remove the life fiber resistant needle. It takes a lot of willpower to do that." Inumuta answered.

Satsuki glared at Inumuta, "Any reason why?"

"I must analyze the data I had just record. But my guess was that it was her fear that allowed her to remove the needle." Inumuta assumed.

"Fear?" Satsuki inquired.

Inumuta sighed, "Ryuuko is afraid of you, is my guess. When she saw that you was coming closer, she panicked and managed to yank it out and flee."

Satsuki made a big frown, afraid that Inumuta was in fact correct. But Satsuki must bring her sister back. And she will not stop.

"Inumuta, come with me. We'll tail Ryuuko and corner her. Inform the others." Satsuki spoke with a cold tone.

Ryuuko ran, she ran far away, she ran away from those two. She had no idea what was happening now. Father? Sisters? Family? Avenged? Ryuuko did not want to believe it since she does not remember it.

She had been tricked before. One of her 'enemies' has tricked her, and tortured her for it. Ryuuko did not want another repeat of that and vowed not to trust anyone anymore.

Then she heard her name being called. But Ryuuko knew that it was from a different person. It sounded too cheery. Before Ryuuko could even turn around, she was tackled to the ground.

"Ryuuko! It's been aaaaaaaages! Where have you been!? How are you!? How you and Satsuki!?" The voice kept asking Ryuuko questions.

When Ryuuko's brain finally came back to Earth, she was met with a brunette staring right at her. 'Wait…did she just say Satsuki…?' Ryuuko thought.

"Huh?" Ryuuko asked the brunette.

"Ryuuko! You okay!? You look like you seen a ghost!" the brunette was screaming now.

"Uh…who are you?" Ryuuko asked, possible scared of the screaming brunette.

"Did Satsuki put something in your drink?! Open your mouth so I can see!" The brunette moved her hand to Ryuuko mouth, attempting to pry it open.

"What the hell? Stop! Get away from me! Seriously, who the hell are you!?" Ryuuko quickly stood up and took a step backwards from the crazy brunette.

"Could it be…did you hit your head?" The brunette asked.

"Did I hit my head…are you sure you are mistaking a different Ryuuko?" Ryuuko asked, hoping for the latter.

"Nope! You are my Ryuuko! That red streak of yours is definitely the Ryuuko I know!" Brunette smiles painfully too wide. Then the Brunette grabbed Ryuuko's hand and dragged her to who knows where.

"Wait, where are you taking me?" Ryuuko asked.

The Brunette looked at her while walking, "If you lost your memories, then my family can take care of that." She said with a wide smile.

"Memories?!" Ryuuko was scared now.

"You'll be back to normal soon Ryuuko!" The Brunette added before entering a house that is assumed to be the Brunette's house.

"Normal?" Ryuuko was freaking out now. She did not know who this airhead was, and did not know what would happen next.

'She seems like a nice person, disregarding the fact on how crazy she was…so what's the harm?' Ryuuko gave up. She couldn't hit this Brunette.

*Famous last words*

"Ryuuko!" The brunette's family charged at Ryuuko, crying and attempting to hug the life out of her.

Ryuuko dodged their hugs and managed to hole herself in a corner of the room in fear. "What the hell!"

"Dad! She has amnesia! Let's do 'that'!" the Brunette smiled at her dad, who seemed like a huge pervert in Ryuuko's eyes.

"Really? Then Mataro, get it for me then, it should help Ryuuko regain her memories" The dad said.

The boy, or Mataro ran out of the room to get what his dad asked for. Couple minutes later, Mataro came back in with a hammer and handed it to his dad.

"Now Mako, can you hold down Ryuuko for me?" the Dad asked.

Ryuuko responded too late as Mako has Ryuuko in a death trap and held her down as the Dad raised the hammer.

"Noooooo! I will fucking kill you!" Ryuuko shouted.

At the last minute, Ryuuko was only grazed as the hammer sliced part of her skin as she dodged. She felt blood trickling down her forehead.

"You bitch!" With Ryuuko's anger, she managed to pry the brunette off of her and snatch the hammer from the Dad's hand, and raised it to the Dad…or the pervert.

"Well Ryuuko? How do you feel?" The brunette asked.

Ryuuko paused and looked at the brunette…or Mako in disbelief.

Ryuuko was having a headache. 'What is wrong with this family? They could've killed me! They're fucked up….' Ryuuko decided to leave, throwing away the hammer in any direction. She does not want to deal with this anymore…she had enough.

"Ryuuko! How do you feel?" The brunette asked again, now in front of her

"Feel? I'm pissed. Leave me alone." Ryuuko snarled and walked past the brunette and out of the house, ignoring the calls of Mako's and her family's voice calling out to her.

Satsuki watched as Ryuuko stormed out of Mako's house, with an irritated look on her face. Inumuta stood beside her, typing in his laptop as usual.

"Have the others gathered yet?" Satsuki hoped to play her plan soon.

"Yes, you may not see them, but they are watching from a distance." Inumuta replied.

Satsuki sighed…then she started walking in the direction Ryuuko disappeared from.

10 minutes later, Satsuki found Ryuuko back at her Father's old burnt mansion. Satsuki thought this was a good opportunity to strike…or comfort her sister.

"Inumuta, have the others wait on stand by and await for my signal." Satsuki walked to the mansion without waiting for a response from Inumuta.

Satsuki sauntered closer and closer until she could see her sister. Ryuukko's back was facing her, and Ryuuko did not notice Satsuki until she spoke.

"Ready to talk?" Satsuki asked with a soothing tone.

Ryuuko but did not move. "Do you know that family, assuming that you followed me?" Ryuuko asked.

Satsuki was shocked, forgetting how Ryuuko can be perspective on her surroundings. "They are the Mankanshokus. They saved your life in more ways than one, and I could not do a thing. I'm a failure as an older sister."

"They hit me in the head with a fucking hammer…is that normal?" Ryuuko asked.

Satsuki let out a chuckle, "They never change…they mean no harm though."

Ryuuko turned and glared at Satsuki with a disgusted look on her face. "Then is it also normal for my injury to be healed already?", Ryuuko was unsure of what to do with the fact that her cut on her forehead was already healed.

Satsuki took a risk and took a step, "In your case, yes."

Ryuuko took note of Satsuki's words, but did not move. "What do you mean?"

"Do you have time for me to tell you? It's a long story. I rather explain it at our mansion." Satsuki replied.

Ryuuko continued on glaring at Satsuki. "What choice do I have? You're just going to keep following me like a creepy pervert."

It took Satsuki a lot of willpower to not to smile at that, not smirking. "Then shall we go to our mansion?" she asked.

"No." Ryuuko deadpanned.

Satsuki sighed… 'Guess I would have to tell her here…'

Ryuuko made a stance, prepared to escape if she had to.

It took Satsuki an hour to explain things from the very beginning, and Ryuuko was beginning to get bored. After Satsuki finished her story, she waited for a reply from her sister.

"Are you on drugs?" was Ryuuko answer.

Satsuki face palmed. "No…this is all true. The alien genes in your body is the reason you can heal so quickly."

Ryuuko did not know what to think of this…she was an only child, her mom died when she was born, her dad basically abandoned her at an early age, and he was murdered years later. Ryuuko wanted to avenge a family she never had.

And now…the woman in front of her is claiming to her older sister, their 'Mother' was going to…or tried to destroy the world, and that Ryuuko herself had killed their Mother. Ryuuko would remember something like that but…

"Your creativity is nice and all, but I think you should get back to reality. I do not have a sister, nor did I killed my mom. Now that you have said the things blah blab blah, now leave me the fuck alone." Ryuuko said sarcastically.

Satsuki glared at her sister with wide eyes, infuriated, scared. She raised her hand and almost immediately did the elites jumped to her sides, corning Ryuuko.

Ryuuko was caught off guard when four people had cornered her suddenly. She spotted a pink piglet, a giant, a green dude, and the same glasses boy that had paralyzed her earlier.

"You left me no choice Ryuuko. I need to take you back to the mansion." Satsuki said.

Ryuuko gritted her teeth and evaluated each person that had cornered her. The giant is too big and would be easy to outrun. The pink piglet is too small, might be able to outrun. The glasses boy seems too nerdy to run. And the green dude…no idea.

Satsuki stepped forward, walking closer to Ryuuko. Satsuki stopped couple of inches from Ryuuko and spoke low and silent, confident that with Ryuuko's super hearing, she would be able to hear her whispers. "Ryuuko…please…I need you…"

Ryuuko's heart started thumping louder and louder, making it hard to breath. "What's in it for me?"

Satsuki wanted Ryuuko to trust her. She wanted Ryuuko to lean on her…she was desperate.

Satsuki flicked her hand again and the people surrounding them left immediately, leaving them alone again. With quick movement, Satsuki lashed at Ryuuko and quickly wrapped her arms around Ryuuko tightly.

Ryuuko was flabbergasted and could feel something hot steaming down onto her neck… 'Tears…? Why is she crying?'

"Ryuuko…even if you do not remember me…or anyone else, that's fine. We can always create new memories and live happily ever after." Satsuki hiccupped and tighten her gripped on Ryuuko.

Ryuuko was frozen at the touch, assimilated by conflicting feelings she now felt.

Ryuuko wondered…if what she had said was true…then dad…can now rest…and that I'm not alone…anymore… Ryuuko could not keep back her tears, thinking how fucked up her life is, how confusing things are now, her dad, and all the blood on her hands…she could keep back her tears from falling.

Ryuuko pushed Satsuki away and fell to the ground, covering her face while tears streamed down her cheek. She felt pairs of arms embracing her again. Ryuuko did not care anymore…did not know what to think anymore.

"It's okay Ryuuko…I'm here. I will never leave you again. I love you." Satsuki pushed Ryuuko into her chest, soothing her in the best way she could.

'Love?' Ryuuko never heard anyone say that to her…maybe she'll try to trust this woman…or her sister...

Ryuuko was suddenly tired, and felt her eyes drooping. The last thing she remembered was the warm embrace of Satsuki as Ryuuko drifted in slumber.

Satsuki felt her sister become dead weight as she fell asleep in her chest. She mused at this. She wanted to keep on holding her, and not letting her go.

Back at the mansion, Satsuki carried her sister bridal style as she makes her way to her bedroom. After laying her down onto the bed and covering her with the blanket, she opted to stare at her sister.

Satsuki missed her sister, she missed her attitude, she missed her warmth, and Satsuki needed her. She walked to the other side of the bed and slipped under the covers and made her way to Ryuuko's side.

Satsuki watched her sister's chest rise and fall at a soothing pace. She smiled and attempted to clasp her hand around her sister's hand…but instead, she decided to wrap her arms around her completely, her head on Ryuuko's shoulder and slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Ryuuko woke on a comfortable bed, light shining through the window, blinding her eyes. Then Ryuuko's mind was flooded with the memories from last night, the humility of Satsuki seeing her cry and breaking down like that. 'Where am I?' Ryuuko wondered as she sat up on the bed and examined the room she was in.

'Comfy…fancy…rich-looking…clean….just where the hell am?' Ryuuko was beginning to freak out until she could smell something delicious from somewhere. It felt like she had not eaten in weeks…though that is the case.

Hunger overpowering her will, Ryuuko decides to get up and follow the scent of food. After leaving the bedroom, she followed the scent and found herself near the doorway of what seemed to be the kitchen.

Peering through the door, Ryuuko finds Satsuki hovering the stove, cooking breakfast. Ryuuko blinked a couple times, blinking away the sleep in her eyes.

Before Ryuuko could speak up, Satsuki spoke, well aware of Ryuuko's presence. "Good morning."

"I guess this is your house? It's pretty big." Ryuuko couldn't think of anything else to say.

Satsuki chuckled. "You live here too you know."

"Eh?"

"Breakfast is ready." Satsuki announced, now placing the food on the table near the entrance. "Wash your hands now."

"O-okay…"

After washing her hands, she set herself at the table and stared at her food. Ryuuko was nervous. She did not know what to do or say to the person she did not know. And to boot, this person claims that they are sisters…

"Are you going to eat Imouto?" Satsuki said, noticing that Ryuuko had not eaten off her plate yet.

Ryuuko flinched when she heard the word 'Imouto'.

"I…I'm not comfortable being called that…right…now…" Ryuuko muttered while looking down.

Satsuki paused, looking at Ryuuko. "I understand Ryuuko. You should eat though. If I recall, you had not eaten in almost 5 weeks. You should eat." Satsuki replied, not wanting to talk about the subject of memory lost relation.

"O-okay…" Ryuuko begun eating. At first, it was slow…then slowly increasing the pace, realizing how hungry she was. Ryuuko finished her food in less than 2 minutes.

Satsuki laughed, "Want me to prepare some more?" Remembering her lifestyle and eating habits while living with the Mankanshokus.

"…If…you don't mind…" Ryuuko blushed, still not making eye contact.

Satsuki was glad, because she had already prepared another serving for her sister, knowing her habit and the fact that she had not eaten in so long.

After placing another plate in front of Ryuuko and sitting back in seat, Ryuuko was already done with her plate.

Satsuki was…shocked…she did not expect this. Satsuki begin laughing…hard…snorting on how fast she could eat in a matter of seconds.

"Don't laugh! I was hungry!" Ryuuko looked up at Satsuki with a little trace of anger, and a lot of embarrassment on her face, blushing in the process.

"I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting this from you." Satsuki snorted.

"Huh?" Ryuuko asked.

"You're very unpredictable. One can never know what you will do next." Satsuki was attracted to the unpredictable actions of Ryuuko's.

"I...I see" Ryuuko paused for a second before asking "…Are you going to take me to the hospital?"

"…Why ask?" Satsuki wondered.

"Well…I did run away from the hospital…"

"Because of your life fibers, you heal exceptionally fast. There is no reason for you to be in a hospital."

"…Are you saying I'm not normal?" Ryuuko gloomily asked.

"Ryuuko…nobody's normal. Everyone is not the same. Everybody is different and unique. You-" Satsuki started, but was interrupted by Ryuuko.

Ryuuko stood up fast, "Yeah I know that, but if life fibers really is real, then I'm technically an alien. Hence, I'm not normal!" Ryuuko panted as she yelled the last sentence.

Satsuki sighed, not knowing how to deal with this… "Ryuuko…just…don't think about it okay?"

Ryuuko sighed and sat back down. Ryuuko didn't like the fact of being an alien. The last thing she remembered before waking in the hospital was fighting off gang...trying to find her dad's murderer. Nobody would've guessed that an alien was beating them up senseless.

"I have to leave Ryuuko, I have an appointment to make." Satsuki spoke, sitting up, taking both Ryuuko's and her dish to the sink, letting her butler take care of it.

"What appointment?" Ryuuko asked, clearly not happy.

"It concerns my job. I will be back before midnight. If you need anything, you can ask Soroi."

"…um…who's Soroi?" Ryuuko never heard of the name.

"Soroi is my butler. He will be here shortly." Satsuki answered.

"…"

"I must go know, take care of yourself now." Satsuki smiled before leaving with her stuff.

Ryuuko stood in her chair after Satsuki had left, thinking of the words Satsuki had just said.

' _Nobody's normal. Everyone is not the same. Everybody is different and unique_ ' Normal? Unique? Different? Ryuuko had always felt different. She had been the target of constant bullying and an object to beat up, if they ever got the chance. Ryuuko had quickly learned to ricochet by beating them twice as much.

So what had changed? Ryuuko could not figure it out. 'Wait…Satsuki said that I can heal really fast. So…' Ryuuko dashed to the kitchen to test her hypothesis. Ryuuko grabbed the largest knife she could find. Before she could do anything with it, she heard the door click and open. Amongst her panic, she jammed it back where it belonged.

"Ryuuko-sama. Welcome back." A deep voice reached Ryuuko's ear.

Ryuuko turned in panic, seeing an old man at the doorway. 'This must be Satsuki's butler, Soroi.'

"Uh…thanks…?" Ryuuko gulped, she didn't want anyone to see what see was about to do.

"You don't seem well Ryuuko-sama." Soroi observed.

"I'm…I'm well…I'm good. Good as a…yeah just good…" Ryuuko does not how she should interact with the butler.

"Do you require anything them, Ryuuko-sama?" The butler asked.

"Um…you can stop talking formal." Ryuuko didn't feel comfortable with the talk of formality.

"I'm afraid that is impossible miss." The butler replied. "If you don't require anything else, I must clean up the mess." The butler said.

Ryuuko, snuck her hand back to secretly grab the knife again, "Okay…then I'll back to my room…and…do…stuff…a girl would do." After grabbing the knife, she bolted out of the kitchen and into her room.

The butler, however, did not miss the removal of the knife Ryuuko had taken. Respecting her privacy, butler lets it go, and begins cleaning the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! please enjoy this chapter!**

Satsuki was on her way back to the mansion after her meetings. She was excited to come back home to where Ryuuko is, but she was also scared with Ryuuko is going through and how it might affect their relationship, sisterly relationship. Sexual relationship was out of the picture as Ryuuko does not remember them kissing and…Satsuki was depressed about that. But she would wait, she will wait.

Entering the mansion, Satsuki noticed a note lying near the doorway, taped onto the wall. Taking the note into her hands, she immediately was filled with dread.

 _Satsuki-sama,  
I have noticed strange behaviors of Ryuuko-sama that may worry you. I must advice you to be careful. I sense murderous intent coming from her.  
Soroi_

After reading the note, Satsuki immediately sauntered to her sister's room and knocked. No answer. She knocked again. Nothing again. Worried and angry, she opened the door and walked in. Ryuuko was nowhere to be found.

She decided to check the bathroom. She stopped dead in her track when she saw Ryuuko lying on the floor, facing the floor, with a bloodied knife in her hand, and there was…a large pool of blood…everywhere.

Satsuki ran to her side and shook her, ignoring all the blood on the floor. "Ryuuko!"

"…"

No answer. Satsuki checked her pulse. Loud and clear, there was a pulse. 'Of course, if she were to die, there would be no trace of her left. Stupid!' Satsuki scolded herself.

She took another glance at her sister and saw that she had been crying. 'Was she that desperate?' Satsuki looked at the knife Ryuuko held, and it was covered in her blood. Satsuki examined Ryuuko's arms and legs and found no trace of any injury.

What could she do? Ryuuko was suffering. She was scared. She's lost. She needs guidance. She needs a sister.

"What can I do?" Satsuki wondered out loud, looking at the peaceful expression of her sister.

Sighing inwardly, Satsuki picked Ryuuko bridal style and carried her to her bed and laid her down.

Satsuki thought of the note her butler left behind. Murderous intent? Close…more like suicide intent. She will have to talk to her sister about this ideal and calm her down.

 _After bolting out of the room, knife in hand, Ryuuko made way to her room and sat on her bathroom floor. She held the knife in her hand and stare at it._

 _'_ _Aliens…healing capabilities…not dying…' A small part of Ryuuko thought it was awesome. But she was afraid. She was scared. The story Satsuki had explained to her seemed too…too…off. Too made up. And Ryuuko being in space…well damn, she thought Satsuki pushing the limit of imagination._

 _Taking a deep breath, Ryuuko brought the knife to her unoccupied hand and sliced her skin. Like any normal human beings, blood poured out, trailing down her wrist and dripping onto the bathroom floor._

 _'_ _It's hurts…stings…but…' Ryuukko's happy thought was interrupted when she then saw her wound closing up, leaving no trace behind._

 _Ryuuko gasped, afraid. Afraid of herself. She brought the knife to her wrist and made another cut, but deeper. Twice as much blood came out. 5 seconds later, the cut began to close again._

 _Ryuuko was hysterical now. She begun to blindly cut her exposed skin multiple times, cutting as deep as she could, almost amputating her own arm._

 _The floor was pooled with Ryuuko's blood, and her arms had no trace of any cuts._

 _"_ _NO!" Ryuuko screamed as she looked at her unscathed arms, but smothered with blood from the floor._

 _Then there was a faint knock, coming from Ryuuko's bedroom door._

 _"_ _Ryuuko-sama? Is everything well? I head a ruckus." It was the butler._

 _"_ _Leave me alone!" Ryuuko shouted, not wanting to deal with anyone._

 _"_ _Ryuuko-sama, if there is anything that-"_

 _"_ _LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Ryuuko interrupted by screaming at the butler as loud as she could, hoping that the butler would get the message._

 _Thankfully he did. "Okay Ryuuko-sama. I must leave. Your sister will be back shortly. Have a great night. Please don't hurt yourself."_

 _Couple minutes later, Ryuuko sighed of relief and begun to repeat the words that the butler had said. 'Satsuki? Sisters? If anything, this all must be her fault…then how else would she know about this? She must have been in on the secret...no….she was 1…no…no…no…no…NO! I don't know to think anymore!' Tears started streaming down her cheeks in frustration._

 _"_ _Sats…u…ki…" clenching her fists, Ryuuko swore that she would get her revenge…a person that dared to call herself a sister to Ryuuko. Ryuuko had no family! Her family…her mom died when Ryuuko was born…her dad was murdered…and Ryuuko knows that Satsuki knows…perhaps she is the killer…_

 _Tears started falling harder, as she silently vows to destroy Satsuki, an imposter…a murderer. Ryuuko fell onto the bathroom floor, riddled with blood, and fell asleep due to exhaustion. 'Dad…'_

The next morning, Satsuki woke up first, checked in on her sister's condition. Nothing changed from last night, and Satsuki was relieved. She sat on a chair that was adjacent to where Ryuuko was sleeping and watched her sleep, while thinking of ways to talk to her about what had happened last night.

Satsuki was snapped out of her reverie as Ryuuko stirred and begun to wake up.

When they made contact, Ryuuko's eyes was filled with rage and lashed at her. Satsuki was, in the least, was shocked, but dodged her attack.

"Ryuuko!? What's wrong?"

"…" Ryuuko did not say anything. She continued to stare at Satsuki furiously.

"Ryuuko…What's wrong?" Satsuki spoke little more sternly.

"…" Ryuuko continued to stay silent as she took a fighting stance.

'Not again…' Satsuki whined. Nonetheless, she took a defense stance to protect herself. 'Guess I have to beat it out of her in order to help her.'

Ryuuko quickly aimed her fists at Satsuki's face. Satsuki managed to dodge it, but was soon met with a quick jab to her stomach.

Caught off guard, Ryuuko then brings her fist to Satsuki face again and hit as hard as she could. Satsuki was sent flying through the wall and into the hallway.

Satsuki was scared…ever since she was captured by her Mother, she had never been scared in her life when her sister was suddenly hostile towards her, and doesn't know the reason for it.

"You bitch. You will pay!" Ryuuko muttered before lashing another attack on Satsuki.

Satsuki easily dodged it. If she was not barehanded, she could end this immediately. But she was, and Ryuuko has the advantage…she has to do something.

"What are you talking about?" Satsuki said as she dodged another attack.

Ryuuko paused, looking at me hostilely, "When will you be honest? This is your fault! Stop lying!" Ryuuko raised her fist as she lashed toward Satsuki.

Satsuki dodged again and they both had ended in the kitchen. Using the opportunity, Satsuki quickly grabs a knife and held it in front of her to protect herself.

"Can you be vaguer? Be more specific!?" Satsuki parried an attack by slashing at her clothes, not wanting to hurt her sister.

Ryuuko stepped back. Not because of the weapon in Satsuki's hand. Ryuuko was angry, angry at everything. She wanted the truth. She wanted this to end.

"Tell me imposter…how do you know about this? What is your plan!?" Ryuuko ordered.

"Imposter? Plan? I do not know what is going on in your head, but you need to snap out of it. I'm your sister, I have no plans. My ambitions was completed long ago. There is no need for plans." Satsuki need to find a way to get her back to her senses.

"Ambitions? The revolution against your Mother?"

"Our Mother…and yes. I was able to win against her because you was there. I told you the story!" Satsuki was getting tired of retelling the events.

Ryuuko was torn between two dilemmas, beat Satsuki up and leave, or just run away and not deal with her.

"Ryuuko, please calm down, there is no more reason to fight anymore."

"Really? If there is no more reason to fight the life fibers, then why am I still alive?" Ryuuko challenged.

"Because you are human." Satsuki was telling the truth.

"Human? Can humans heal themselves immediately after being cut? Can humans punch through walls and not get a scratch? Tell me Satsuki, am I human or a life fiber alien, because I cannot be both." Ryuuko said.

Satsuki was speechless. She was torn. She was afraid. But… "You are human…only with the life fibers boosting your capabilities."

"I have enough of this. Stop lying!" Ryuuko cried as she slammed against Satsuki, pinning her to the ground, and punching her in the process.

"Ryuuko…Imouto…" Satsuki muttered before a fist was delivered to her face, promptly blacking out.

Panting, Ryuuko looked at Satsuki…then looking up and scanning the room. It was in shambles. She would have no way of cleaning up the evidences.

'I need to leave.' Ryuuko went into the room that she was earlier and changed into a different clothes and sauntered to the front door, only to be brutally hit in the back of the head, blacking out before she hit the floor.

Satsuki stood before her fallen sister. She dropped the object she used to knock Ryuuko out and went to find a phone. She quickly dialed the elite's and ordered them to come to the mansion.

After putting the phone down, Satsuki grabbed some rope and used it to tie her sister so she won't fight back…or try to run away again. She doesn't want to take any chances. She placed her tied up sister against a wall near the front door and waited for her elites to show up.

10 minutes later, the Devas stood before Satsuki, scanning the mess that was present.

"What happened?"

"Termites?"

"They eat wood idiot!"

"Refurnishing?"

"How can it be refurnishing if things are destroyed?"

Jakuzure, Sanageyama, and Inumuta was bickering amongst themselves, while Gamagoori noticed that Ryuuko was tied up.

"Why is Ryuuko tied up?" Gamagoori asked.

The remaining Devas stopped their bickering and looked at Gamagoori in confusion, before following his gaze. When they saw that Ryuuko was tied up, they looked at Satsuki for answers.

"Satsuki-sama…mind telling us?"

"And why is she covered in blood?"

"Ryuuko had tried to kill herself…I do not know the reason."

Satsuki recounted the event that happened when she had left the mansion and when she left arrived, and the came morning. After retelling the story, the Devas were wide-eyed with shock.

"Things had taken a turn for worse it seems."

"What will you do now Satsuki-sama?"

Satsuki quickly glanced at her sister before looking back at her Devas. "For our safety as well as hers, we'll be keeping her restrained until she understands the truth and calms down."

"Restrained, like 24/7?" Sanageyama asked.

"Yes." Satsuki curtly replied.

"What if she breaks out?" Sanageyama asked again.

"We simply have to knock her out again."

"…"

"How are you dealing with this Satsuki-sama?" Jakuzure questioned.

"It's challenging." Satsuki said, thinking how hard it is to calm her raging sister who does not remember her, much less love her back.

"No, that's not I mean." Jakuzure said

"Then what are you talking about?" Satsuki said, feeling quite annoyed.

"…Nothing." Jakuzure said, feeling like she had pushed some boundaries.

Couple more seconds was met with silence until Satsuki spoke up again, "We each will have a turn to watch her and explain things to her in our own version of what had happened. The more we talk about this, the more chance that she may calm down. I simply have no other ideas other than this."

"Wouldn't it be like…brainwashing?" Inumuta asked.

"No. brainwashing is filled with lies. We are merely telling the truth."

"So…how many hours do each of us get?" Gamagoori questioned.

"5 hours each. When Ryuuko wakes up, Inumuta will be first. Then Gamagoori, followed by Jakuzure and Sanageyama."

"Last! Again?" Sanageyama cried.

"Quit complaining monkey." Jakuzure scolded.

"Shut up pipsqueak." Sanageyama retorted.

"How long do you think Ryuuko will wake up?" Inumuta asked.

"It depends. I hit her a little too hard. You may have to hang out at the mansion for the time being." Satsuki honestly did not like having her Elites at her mansion…but this was an emergency…so she must permit it.

Ryuuko was hurting. Her head hurts…why? Groggily, she opened her eyes, only to be blinded by the bright light coming in from the window. When she could see again, see scanned the area she was in. the last thing she remembered was leaving the mansion after beating Satsuki up.

"You feeling okay?" A deep voice reached Ryuuko.

Turning her attention to the voice, Ryuuko found that it was the giant sitting on a chair. She couldn't remember the name of the giant, nor does she care.

Ryuuko tried to move, but found that she was restrained with ropes. "Oi…why am I restrained?"

"So you won't attack us, or run away."

"Why would I run away?" Ryuuko could always beat the shit out of this giant and find out the truth from him.

"You never know. But we must follow protocol."

"Protocol? What this? Military? What do you want from me!?" Ryuuko yelled.

"We want nothing. We just need to tell you the truth."

"Does it have to involve tying me down?" An annoyed Ryuuko asked.

"Safety protocols."

"Tch." Ryuuko was getting impatience with this giant.

"Now that you are awake, I must now tell you the things that you may not know."

"I don't need to hear it from you muscle-head."

"Matoi! Your sister wants a family, and you are her last. I am asking to be her family and be a sister!" The giant rose to his feet, with an angry look on his face.

"All I see is an imposter. Do not patronize me about this shit!" Ryuuko was fuming.

"Imposter? How dare you disrespect Satsuki-sama! I shall beat some sense into you!" Gamagoori raise his fist.

"Go ahead, but first let me out, then we can fight!"

Gamagoori paused, "…No…you have already bet me once…I shall not shame myself any further." Gamagoori remembered how he was beaten by Matoi during the Natural Selection.

"Huh?"

Gamagooti checked the time on his phone, "My time is up, I must go."

"Oi! What you talking about?" Ryuuko was confused by what he meant by that.

Gamagoori was gone before Ryuuko could get any answers. "Damn it!" she yelled in frustration. She had to get out of here. She tested the strength of the ropes, seems really weak. She could escape easily. Before she could so anything else, the door opened again and it was the pink midget.

"Matoi." She said in disdain.

Ryuuko observed that the pink midget did not want to be here.

"Who are you?"

"Holy shit she wasn't joking." The midget muttered to herself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, just talking to myself."

"Werido."

"You little pissant. You listen here, the things that I'm about to tell you, are orders from Satsuki-sama. I wouldn't be here otherwise."

"Then I don't want to hear it. You are free to leave. I don't need anything from you." Ryuuko did not want to hear anything from the imposter.

"Well you going have hear it from me."

"Before you tell me anything else, I want you to tell me something." Ryuuko wanted to talk about something else, so why not ask this.

"It depends."

"If you have truly defeated Kiryuuin Ragyo, has Satsuki had told me, then why are you still bothering with this shit?"

"First of all, you defeated her. Second, there is a chance that the life fibers may come back to Earth."

"Sounds interesting…the giant told me something about truth that he must tell me. I assume you going to tell me?" Ryuuko was getting super irritated.

"First, don't order me around. I never liked you. I hate your guts." The midget pointed out.

"I can tell. I can already tell that I want to rip your face off."

"In your state, I don't think so."

"If I can, I will. I will get my revenge."

"Revenge? You already got your revenge."

"For someone so small, you wouldn't understand."

"You little bitch! You think you can get your revenge? Well let me tell you something, YOU CAN"T!" The midget yelled at the last part.

"Who says I can't?" Ryuuko was becoming redder with anger.

"Me! You are tied down, and you have no means of getting revenge for whatever you pathetic little mission is. Because you will never complete it."

Ryuuko reached her boiling point, and snapped the rope restrained her and aimed a fist at a surprised midget, promptly knocking her out, sending her through the wall.

Through the wall Ryuuko had created, Sanageyama peeked through, in curiosity after seeing the Jakuzure knocked out besides him.

"Oh dear. The troll doll is out of the picture. Now's my time to shine." Sanageyama stepped through the newly made hole and stepped in front of Ryuuko, who seemed to be beyond angry.

"Step aside." Ryuuko commanded.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that."

"…"

"You see, I only wish to speak with you, preferably with tea, and a nice couch to lay on. I wish you would accompany me. Yes?"

"Why would I? Satsuki had put you up to this. I won't have any part of this!"

"Satsuki-sama? No, no. I came here on my free will. You may had lost your memories, I still want to get to know you, be friends with you."

"…"

"Friends?" Sanageyama asked as he raised his hand to Ryuuko, wanting to shake his hand with hers.

"What's the catch?"

"The only catch there is, is that I want to hang out with you."

Ryuuko was conflicted…she was unsure…but…she decides to go along with this. She cautiously walked closer to Sanageyama and shook his hand

"Fine."

"Really? I'm honored. Well then, right this way. And please ignore a pink troll doll lying unconscious over there. She is not that important."

Ryuuko snickered at that. She was beginning to like him.

Finding an unscathed couch and settling on it, tea was already brought us by Soroi. After serving tea, the butler excused himself and left the room.

"So…how's life?" Sanageyama already knew the answer, but thought it was a good start.

"Horrible." Ryuuko curtly responded as she sipped some tea.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay…when's your birthday?"

"…Can't remember."

"Huh, I thought-"

"I know, but ever since I can remember, I never celebrated my birthday since I had nobody that I could call a friend…or family. Now I can't remember." Ryuuko was in her reveire, thinking about all those fights during the holidays

"That's…sad…then…how do you celebrate?"

"Celebrate? I never celebrated for anything. I don't need pity, even from you."

"I never said that I pitied you. If anything, I would gladly celebrate with you."

"…I'll be sure to keep that in mind then." Ryuuko was a little pink from that statement.

"You…probably feel like you missed out a lot when you lost your memories right?" Sanageyama decided to cut right to the memory problem.

"…Maybe."

"If you want to fill in the missing pieces, all you have to do is listen." Sanageyama drank some of his tea after speaking.

"Listen?"

"I understand that you are scared. I would be scared if I was in your case…but I would want to know about what happened."

"I was already told everything. What else is there to know?" Ryuuko wondered what else would be needed to know.

"The events, yes. But had they told you their feelings?"

"Feelings?"

"Yes. The things that made them mad, angry, sad, happy, afraid, lost, unsure."

"Why tell me these things?" Ryuuko was perplexed.

"To tell you that you are not alone and that they are suffering the same as you."

'Alone? Is that they think? Is that I'm alone?'

"Satsuki-sama is suffering the most right now." Sanageyama risked saying her same.

Ryuuko didn't make any movement. 'Alone…suffering…listen…' "How so?"

"You and Satsuki-sama are sisters. You both learned that the hard way. Your Mother literally ripped your heart from your heart and held it in her hand, it was creepy."

Ryuuko brought her hand to her chest, trying to remember the events that they are telling her. Everything that they had told her, it seemed like a nightmare, like a monster under the bed haunting you every night.

"What do…you think about the life fibers in my body?" Ryuuko asked.

"I think it's awesome!" Sanageyama happily replied.

"Awesome?"

"You are special. You can always use it to protect somebody you love. There are many things that you can do with a special body. There is no reason to be afraid of yourself. You are strong, stronger than me even!" Sanageyama said.

'I can use it to protect somebody? Who would I...?' Ryuuko internally wondered.

"Your sister needs it the most." Sanageyama said, as if he read her thoughts.

"Satsuki seemed pretty powerful to me."

"That's not what I mean. You can protect her by giving her a reason to live. Honestly, ever since she knocked you out and calling us here, she never looked horrible. I think she felt guilty about hurting you…or just afraid." Sanageyama's tone became softer, looking to the ground.

"It seems like you want me to talk to her."

"Satsuki-sama needs it. She needs you."

"But…it was her fault that…-"

"Fault? For what? Everything she did was to avenge a sister she though had died. Imagine how she felt when she found out that her sister survived. After winning the war against the life fibers and you Mother, you begun to live with her, trying to get along with her. There was some complications, but I noticed how closer you two where becoming. Then you lost your memories. Can you imagine how she feels?!" Sanageyama was clenching his hands, tears betraying him, falling down his cheeks.

Ryuuko was shocked at his action. Repeating his words in her mind, she realized that she had not been the most fair. She was scared and refused to listen to anybody.

Sighing inwardly, Ryuuko got up, placing her tea on the table and faced the door, "Oi, where's Satsuki?"

Sanageyama looked back up at Ryuuko, whose back was facing him, "She holed herself in her room. I assume you know where it is?"

Ryuuko did not know, but she wanted to find it on her own. "Yes." She lied.

As Ryuuko left the room, she heard a 'thank you' from the green haired boy. 'Thank you?' Ryuuko wondered why he was thanking her.

Arriving at a set of doors, Ryuuko knew that it had to be Satsuki's room. Call it intuition, but she was positive that where she sleeps.

Taking a deep breath, heart racing, Ryuuko opens the door without knocking and walks in.

 **A/N: ...Thoughts anyone? I need ideas on what should happens next. I want your opinion. Please comment :3**


	7. Chapter 7

After walking in the room and closing the door behind her, Ryuuko spots Satsuki at her desks writing something on a piece of paper. Ryuuko wondered if Satsuki heard her come in, so she waits for a few minute and observed her. Then Satsuki spoke, breaking the silence.

"The fact that you are here now means that you have calmed down?" Satsuki said, still writing on her piece of paper.

"…I suppose." Ryuuko felt awkward around her now.

"After I left the mansion, and when I came back, I found you in a puddle of blood, with a bloodied knife in your hands. May I ask why?" Satsuki questioned.

"…"

"Ryuuko…were you trying to kill yourself?" Satsuki hoped that wasn't the case.

"No…I wanted to see…if what you said was true."

Satsuki dropped what she was doing and turned around to look at her sister. "What do you mean?"

"If I heal quickly…no matter how deep I cut, it heals immediately." Ryuuko muttered, while looking at the ground. "Even if I wanted to kill myself, there would be no way to do it."

Satsuki knows one way, but she dared not to say it. "I wouldn't allow you to try to kill yourself, or letting you harm yourself in the process. Even if you heal. I do not want to see blood, much less from you."

"…I'm sorry Satsuki."

"Why?" Satsuki wasn't expecting an apology.

"For attacking you like that. I was scared, confused…I'm still am…but…I don't know what to do anymore."

Satsuki sighed and got up from her chair and walked to her sister.

"You can always count on me if you have questions." Satsuki embraced her sister. Ryuuko did not move from the contact of Satsuki who was embracing her. "I will always be there for you."

"Would you say that life is cruel?" Asked Ryuuko.

"Yes…but it is also kind. Because my little sister who I thought was dead had come back to me. And she is in front of me right now." Satsuki tighten her grip on Ryuuko.

Ryuuko blushed a little when Satsuki had said that. She still finds it hard to believe. One day she was looking for her Dad's murderer, and the next, she had already avenged him, finding that she has a sister in the process. The worst part? She does not remember a thing.

Ryuuko thought that if this really was the truth and that Satsuki really was her sister, then she wants her memory to come back. But she has no way do doing so.

"Ryuuko?"

Ryuuko racked her brain, thinking of methods of bringing her memories back…

"Ryuuko…"

Satsuki did say that Ryuuko lost her memories when she was brutally hit by a car…maybe Ryuuko should deliberately be run over by a car…

"Ryuuko!"

Ryuuko was shook out of her reverie, looking at a concerned Satsuki. "What? Were you talking to me?"

Satsuki frowned, "Yes I was talking to you…I was asking if you were hungry…are you?"

They were no longer embracing each, but Ryuuko was reluctant to leave…why? Ryuuko couldn't put her finger on it.

"Yes…I'm sort of hungry."

"Then let's go." Satsuki grabbed Ryuuko's hand and took her to the kitchen.

The day was awkward, the atmosphere was awkward, and Ryuuko was having trouble trying to talk to Satsuki. After they ate, they opted to go for a walk. The awkward silence continued until they reached a park.

The park had a lake, with beautiful reflection of the setting sun and was surrounded by cherry blossoms.

"Let's rest here and enjoy the view." Satsuki left no room for rejection, because it sounded more like an order instead of a suggestion. Both Satsuki and Ryuuko stared at the beautiful reflection of the setting sun, accompanied by the majestic clouds and sky.

"Why here?" Ryuuko wondered.

"When I have problems, I sneak away, temporarily running away. I would come here to this spot and think about my life, my progress, my loss, my gains, my ambitions, my concerns, my anger, sadness, fear. This place is my serenity."

"Sounds very poetic…so you just recap about your life?"

"Yes…sometimes…I would speak…at that time…to my late sister."

Ryuuko looked back at Satsuki when she said sister. Satsuki continued to look at the lake with a little sadness in her eyes.

"I would tell her of things that had happened in my life. Both good and bad things. Though most of them were mostly bad memories." Satsuki continued. "And every time, I would make a wish. The same wish every time I come here."

Satsuki looked back to her sister and gave her a warm smile. "And that wish was that I...if I was ever to defeat my Mother, I would try to find happiness to keep on living."

Ryuuko listened to Satsuki, and was memorized by her words. The words she said seemed familiar though. And this lake seems familiar too.

"And my wish was granted." Satsuki finished.

"Granted? What was it?" Ryuuko doesn't like when people are being vague with her.

"You are my happiness. My family has come back to me." Satsuki said, taking Ryuuko's hand into hers.

Ryuuko visibly blushed. "…That's…really cheesy you know?"

Satsuki laughed and released her grip on Ryuuko's and turned back to the lake. "There are other things that I want to do now, but I can't do it without you." Satsuki added.

"What do you mean?" Ryuuko was confused. What could she do?

"I overheard the conservation between you and Sanageyama before you came to me." Satsuki said.

"…Ok…how is that relevant to what we are talking about?"

"Sanageyama is right when he spoke of how I felt when I found out that my sister was alive, how I felt when you lost your memories." Satsuki had a pained expression on her face… "I was overjoyed when you were my sister. But…I died when you had lost your memories. It was hard…trying to recap you on the events that had already happened. It was even harder when you tried to kill me." Satsuki was shaking now, tears betraying her, streaming down her cheeks, still looking at the lake, refusing to look at her sister

Ryuuko was speechless. She did not know what to say to her. She was never one to comfort another. All she knew was to make things worse, and right now, she didn't want to make things worse. If anything, she felt horrible, guilty.

"Like you said, we can always make new memories. I may not remember you…or the others, but…I'm willing to believe you. I'm alone…and you said that we are sisters. I don't know if that really is the truth…but…I do not want to be alone anymore. I rather have a false sister than to be alone." Ryuuko was embarrassed after saying that, definitely refusing to make eye contact with Satsuki.

Silence was her answer, followed by a hand grasping Ryuuko's hand. "Ryuuko…I will never abandon you. I will never betray you…I promise…I will protect you always." Satsuki was now embracing her sister tightly, refusing to let go anytime soon.

Those were the words Ryuuko wanted to hear from a Mother or a Father. But hearing it coming from Satsuki, she broke down in happiness, tears falling down her cheeks as she returned the embrace of Satsuki.

They remained in their embrace for 10 more minutes before Satsuki decided it was time to go. Heading back to the mansion, they found all the damage they both caused to be miraculously fixed. Satsuki expected this, but Ryuuko was surprised at the speed of the construction of the mansion.

Food was already served on the dinner table for them. After both Satsuki and Ryuuko ate their dinner, they opted to take a shower.

"You can go first Satsuki." Ryuuko offered.

Satsuki frowned at her sister, "No…that will not be necessary."

"Huh?" Ryuuko asked.

"We'll take it together." Satsuki said.

"…To…together?" Ryuuko stuttered.

"Yes…is that a problem?" Satsuki inquired.

"…May…I ask why have to take it together."

"Because I said so."

"…"

"…"

"…Even if I said no?"

Satsuki smirked. "You are free to say no. I thought it would be a good opportunity for us to get along."

"I…I see." Ryuuko frowned in embarrassment.

"Let's go." Satsuki grabbed her sister's hand and sauntered to the bath house. It was rather large in Ryuuko's opinion. To her observation, it could fit at least 10 people.

"Strip." Satsuki ordered as she took her own clothes off.

"Huh?" Ryuuko was red.

"Take your clothes off so we can clean off. You're dirty from the fight earlier."

"…"

Satsuki was naked now and looked at her sister who was still fully clothed. "What's wrong?"

"…"

"…Conscious of your body?" Satsuki guessed.

Ryuuko nodded, extremely embarrassed to see Satsuki naked in front of her, and the fact that she has to take her own clothes off.

"Even though I had seen you naked many times before?" Satsuki mused at this side of Ryuuko.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Ryuuko looked at Satsuki, only to look away after seeing her bust. 'Big…'

"When we fought, our uniforms that gave us strength is what you would call an exhibitionist getup, making both of us practically naked. And when you fell from space, I had caught you naked. There is no reason to be embarrassed."

"…So…perverts?" Ryuuko was mortified and wanted to talk about something else.

Satsuki laughed, "No…I'll just head in first. I want wash your back so don't take too long." Satsuki smiled before leaving the room.

Ryuuko was….she was nervous. Why was her heart racing like crazy? Ryuuko took a deep breath as she stripped her clothes off and nervously entered the bath house where Satsuki was.

"Took you awhile…sit here so I can wash your back." Satsuki smiled as she patted the space in front of her, motioning Ryuuko to move in front of her.

Position in front of Satsuki, her back to her, Ryuuko tensed her body in anticipation of Satsuki's touch. Then a hand caressed her side, which tickled a bit, and rag rubbing her back. Ryuuko was new to this activity. But she enjoyed it.

After she was done, Satsuki handed the rag to Ryuuko, "Wash my back too."

Ryuuko gladly did it…a little too willing. When she turned to grab the rag from Satsuki, Ryuuko's foot slipped and fell forward. Seconds later, Ryuuko found herself on the floor on top of something soft. Regaining her bearings, she found that it was Satsuki that she was on top of.

Panicking, Ryuuko tried to move away, but found that she was trapped…by powerful arms wrapping her waist, tugging her closer to the person below her.

"Let's stay like this…" Satsuki begged while digging her face in Ryuuko's chest…well above her chest. But Ryuuko was red, tensed…wondering what else she must do.

After trying to escape from her clutches, Ryuuko gave up and up her full weight onto Satsuki, obvious exhausted from trying to escape.

Then Ryuuko became aware of the situation now that she was calming down. Her chest was pressing against Satsuki's chest. Their legs were mingled together. And their face was really close together.

Satsuki's eyes was closed, but her limbs stayed the same, still held Ryuuko in place.

"Satsuki…"

"…"

"Oi! Satsuki!"

"…"

'Is she asleep?' Ryuuko thought.

Ryuuko brought one of her hands and poked Satsuki's cheek. Nothing. She tried again with a little more force. Still nothing. Then Ryuuko felt Satsuki's grasp loosen around her.

'She really did fall asleep…' Ryuuko snickered.

After fleeing from her clutches, she considered… 'She might catch a cold if she stays like this…guess I have no choice.' Ryuuko got up and dried herself and put on some clothes. Then she grabbed another towel and Satsuki's change of clothes and went back to Satsuki.

Arriving back at her side, Ryuuko took another glanced at her body…she was jealous…felt inferior. Sighing inwardly, she brought the towel and begun to dry her creamy skin. After drying her, Ryuuko wanted to touch her skin…just once.

Hesitantly, she brought one of hand and placed it on her abdomen. 'Silky!' Ryuuko internally cried. She wanted to feel more…she…wait…wait…what they hell is she doing?! Ryuuko cursed at herself...

Frightened and terrified, Ryuuko clumsily picked up Satsuki, no longer wished to dress her, and rushed her to her room and covered her with the blanket and left the room in a hurry.

Ryuuko had no idea with what she was doing back there. She almost lost control there…but why? Lust? Love? Jealously? Hate? Admiration? What caused her to do that?

The next morning, Satsuki woke up in her room. She had no recollection of entering her bed. Then she realized she was naked. She bolted straight up, used the blankets to cover herself and looked around the room.

Then she hit realization. 'Oh that's right…I was at the bath house with Ryuuko. I washed her back, and she was about to wash mine…but then she slipped into me and…I….I got caught up in the moment…and decided to hold her tight…and…please do not tell me I fell asleep right there and then.' Satsuki hoped it was not the latter.

Cursing under her breath, Satsuki exited the bed and changed into some comfortable clothes and head to the kitchen. She found Ryuuko sitting at the table, eating cereal. Feeling a little awkward after last night, Satsuki quietly walked in, and quietly grabbed some cereal for myself.

Ryuuko was also feeling awkward, not wanting to talk about how she almost lost herself in feeling up her skin. Thankfully, neither Satsuki nor Ryuuko had brought up the subject conspiring from last night.

Suddenly a phone rang was heard, and Satsuki made to grab it and answer it. Ryuuko opted to stay where she was and continued to finish her breakfast.

5 minutes later, Satsuki came back and put her unfinished breakfast in the sink. "There's an emergency, I have to go. I had already contact one of my friends to accompany you."

"Huh?" Ryuuko was confused.

"I'll get nervous if I leave you alone. I feel safer if you are with someone I know." Satsuki explained.

"I can take care of myself you know." Ryuuko pouted.

"I almost lost you couple of times when I had left you to be by yourself. I'm not taking any chances." Satsuki sternly said before leaving the room to get ready.

Ryuuko…needs a babysitter? Is that what Satsuki is trying to say? That she couldn't take care of herself? Then Ryuuko would prove her wrong! Ryuuko does not need a babysitter.

After Satsuki had left to her emergency meeting or whatever, Ryuuko got ready herself and decided to leave the mansion. What she had not expected was going face to face with the green haired dude from before.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ryuuko cried as she jumped back.

"Oi. How you doing?" Sanageyama greeted, "…Wait…you are not planning on sneaking out are you?"

"I can do whatever I want, so back off!"

"No, no, no. I'm afraid I cannot do that. Satsuki-sama had ordered me to watch you. More specifically and I quote, 'do not let Ryuuko out of the house for any reasons.'" Sanageyama grinned after seeing the priceless look on Ryuuko's face.

It quickly turned to anger, "THIS IS MY LIFE! I DON'T NEED A BABYSITTER!" Ryuuko yelled.

"I wouldn't call myself a babysitter. I was thinking we could play games. In fact I have couple of games we could play. And trust me, you'll like it." Sanageyama smiled.

Ryuuko's anger faltered into confusion and curiosity. "Game?"

"Yep! Now if you would follow me back into the mansion, I promise you will not regret it not one bit!"

"…Fine…"

"Great!"

The game Sanageyama spoke of was no other than the mummy game. Ryuuko was in the living room and Sanageyama had come in with loads of toilet paper in his arms.

"Now this game is fairly simple…we wrap our self in toilet paper and sees who makes the best mummy." Sanageyama said.

"…Okay…" Ryuuko looked at the toilet paper in his arms, then looked back at Sanageyama, "why this?"

"I always wanted to do this." Sanageyama said before throwing some toilet paper at Ryuuko.

Ryuuko was a little skeptical at first, but she thought what was the harm. It seemed harmless. So why not go along with it.

"Okay Sanageyama. Whoever wins can make the loser do something." Ryuuko challenged.

"You are on! I will not lose!" Sanageyama shouted in anticipation.

"Neither will I!"

It had been 3 hours since Satsuki had to leave to an emergency meeting. She was now on her way back to the mansion, hoping that Sanageyama kept his promise and that Ryuuko is still safe.

The light was still on and she could see two figures. Satsuki sighed of relief when she saw this. After closing the door behind her, she notice trash…or more specifically toilet papter was everywhere. She wondered exactly what did they do.

Walking into the living room, she saw two suspicious people, clad in…toilet paper? Her old instinct kicking in, Satsuki immediately lunged at the closest intruder and kicked him in the gut.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Satsuki yelled after kicking one of the intruders in the gut. She turned to the next and was prepared to strike again, giving the intruder the coldest glare she could muster.

The other intruder cowered away from Satsuki, attempting to remove the toilet paper around his face. Before Satsuki could lunge at the other intruder, she heard a voice.

"Satsuki…..I…..I….why?" a voice said from the person Satsuki had kicked.

Satsuki recognized the voice. She looked down at the intruder she had kicked and saw a red streak…she was freaking out now. She had kicked her sister in the gut.

"Ryuuko!?" Satsuki exclaimed. Then she looked at the other intruder, who seemed to be cowering in fear. "Sangeyama!?"

"Satsuki…why did I deserve this?" Ryuuko dry heaved as she struggled to get back up, taking the toilet paper off of her face in the process.

"…I did not realized that you were…you…" Satsuki was looking at her sister, looking extremely sorry.

"Wait…does that means I win?" Ryuuko smiled, grinning at Sanageyama.

Satsuki was confused now.

"Hold on! She did not recognized me either! So I won!" Sanageyama said while taking the toilet paper off of his face.

"No I did!" Ryuuko yelled, sauntering closer to Sanageyama.

"Nope! I won!" Sanageyama mimicked Ryuuko's action and came closer to Ryuuko.

"Satsuki! Who won!?" Both Ryuuko and Sanageyama yelled at the same time.

Satsuki stood there, dumbfounded at their silly game. But she favored her sister. Not knowing what their game really was about, she decided to along with it.

"…Ryuuko…?" Satsuki answered.

"YES! IN YOUR FACE MOTHERFUCKER!" Ryuuko yelled and jumped in victory.

"Wait, hold on a minute! For a second you chose Ryuuko because she was your sister am I right?" Sanageyama does not like losing.

"Even if she did, I still won. You can't change a fact." Ryuuko grinned.

"Satsuki!" Sanageyama whined.

Satsuki groaned and left the room, now getting a migraine from their silly game. "Just be sure to clean up after yourself."

Satsuki promenaded to her room and laid on her bed tiredly. She closed her eyes for a few minutes before she heard a door opening and closing. She opted to stay quiet until her intruder decided to make herself known.

What she did not expect was that her intruder had jumped on top of her. "Satsuki!"

Satsuki groaned at the sudden impact. "Ryuuko! What are you doing? Please get off."

"Sorry. But I'm just really happy." Ryuuko rolled off of Satsuki and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Care to explain why you are happy?" Satsuki asked.

"The game we were playing, before you decided to kick me in the gut, whoever lost has to do whatever the winner says." Ryuuko beamed.

"Sorry if I kicked you." Satsuki shrunk.

"Hey it's no biggie. I still won."

"If you won. What did you ordered Sanageyama to do?" Satsuki asked.

"I asked him to take me on a date tomorrow." Ryuuko blushed.

Satsuki froze. She felt extremely jealous…why?

"Do you like Sanageyama?" Satsuki asked.

"Huh? Oh…well…he's cool…I guess so." Ryuuko answered.

"Do you love him?" Satsuki asked.

"Love? Why are you asking me this?" Ryuuko wondered.

"…Nothing. Do you love him?" Satsuki looked Ryuuko in the eye.

"…I don't know…he's hot…I admit that. But I'm still figuring it out myself." Ryuuko spoke.

Sighing inwardly, Satsuki grabbed Ryuuko by her wrist and tugged Ryuuko towards her, embracing her. Satsuki loved her sister, she didn't want to lose her to anyone. Not even to her friends. So why…does this hurt so much?

"Do not go." Satsuki ordered.

"…What? Did I hear that right?" Ryuuko hoped that she had heard her wrong.

"Do not go to the date tomorrow." Satsuki deadpanned.

Angry, Ryuuko ripped herself from Satsuki's grasp and looked her in the eyes. "You're joking right?"

"I am not the person to joke Ryuuko. Do not go to that date."

"…TO HELL WITH YOU!" Ryuuko screamed, jumping off the bed. "I will not let you control my life! I can do whatever I want. I don't know what you are thinking, but I can't let you control me. I won't let you put me under house arrest or chain me in my room." Ryuuko jolted out of Satsuki room, fuming with anger.

Satsuki was jealous, she was angry, she was mad, she was sad, she was heartbroken, she was unsure, and she needed help.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I had already finished this story a week ago, but I forgot to publish it...Please don't hit me!**

 **Please enjoy this story :3**

"Hello?" The other line of the phone call answered.

"Jakuzure, come to the mansion immediately." Satsuki ordered.

"Satsuki-sama? Of-of course. I'll be there immediately." Jakuzure hung up, leaving Satsuki to only wait for her oldest friend to arrive.

10 minutes later, Jakuzure arrived in a speeding car that was Gamagoori's. Jakuzure jumped out of the car, seemingly dizzy from the car ride. After regaining her composure, Jakuzure immediately went to where Satsuki could always be found.

After knocking and closing the door behind her, she waits for Satsuki to speak, who was looking out the window.

"Jakuzure, if I recall correctly, you have interest in Sanageyama Uzu?" Satsuki asked, not even looking at her.

"Huh? Sanageyama, that monkey?" Jakuzure laughed, "Who in their right mind would like that monkey?"

Satsuki didn't want to play games. She was too…pissed. She coldly looked at Jakuzure, daring her to lie again.

"…Fine…I…like…the monkey." Jakuzre sighed and blushed. "But why ask me that?"

Satsuki looked away again. "If you want Sanageyama to be yours, then make him like you back."

"Um…okay…I can do that…but care to explain why?" Jakuzure knew that Satsuki wouldn't do this for free. She too…closed off…

"Tomorrow Sanageyama and Ryuuko are going on a date."

Jakuzure became white. "Excuse me for a moment please." Jakuzure said before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

"NOOOO! WHAT'S THE FUCK! THAT MONKEY GOING TO DIE! ARGGGGGGG!"

After her screaming rambling that seemed to go on for 2 minutes, Jakuzure recollected herself and came back in with a red face.

Satsuki did not say anything. Though she was a little mused at her reaction when she had said that.

"So let me guess. The reason that you told me of this is that you want me to thwart their plans and ruin their date. Is that right?" Jakuzure really wanted to do it now.

"Yes." Satsuki sternly replied.

"…Is there a reason why you don't want them to be together?" Jakuzure wanted to know her side of the reason.

"…All in due time Jakuzure. I just don't trust Sanageyama with my sister." Satsuki carefully worded her statement, not wanting to reveal her relationship with Ryuuko…especially with the past Ryuuko.

Jakuzure was not convinced, but she would still thwart the plans of Sanageyama and Ryuuko. She did not want them to be together.

The next day, Jakuzure was watching Sanageyama and Ryuuko walk into a restaurant, a fancy one. Jakuzure swore that she would rip that monkey's head off.

After sitting at a table, Ryuuko looked at Sanageyama, who looked back at her.

"This is going to make my wallet run dry…" Sanageyama pouted.

"I won, you lost. And don't worry, I won't order the most expensive thing on the menu. I always wanted to come here." Ryuuko reassured.

"…Ok…but you could always asked your sister to come here right?" Sanageyama said.

"…I haven't thought about that." Ryuuko frowned.

"Knowing you, there's another reason why you wanted to come here?" Sanageyama knows that there's a catch. He knows there's a reason for Ryuuko to ask him out like this.

"…It's really weird for people that you barely know be really familiar with you. It's creepy."

"Would you rather us to think we were on a blind date?"

"Blind date? No! I-I was…saying that it's a little disturbing for other people to know things that you are not yet aware of yet."

"…So, is there a catch?" Sanageyama asked.

Ryuuko sighed. "Yes…there is. I want to talk to about something."

"…You could of told me yesterday instead of coming here…where is was free." Sanageyama said.

"Wimp." Ryuuko snapped.

"Just tell me already." Sanageyama retorted.

Ryuuko looked away, before she could say anything else, a waiter came by their table and collected their orders of drinks and appetizers.

"What is love?" Ryuuko asked once they were alone again.

Sanageyama looked at Ryuuko, verifying what she had just said.

"Love?"

Ryuuko nodded.

"Well…love is a lot of thing. Comes in many shapes and forms. There is no restrictions…no limits."

Ryuuko was not satisfied by that answer and repeated…reworded her question, "What can love do?"

"What can it do…?" Sanageyama muttered to himself.

Ryuuko waited in her chair, waiting for his reply.

"Well, good or bad, love can change a person, making them do crazy things. It could make them nervous when around the object of their admiration, unsure of what to do. Love is capable of many things. It's unpredictable. You'll never know what will happen the next minute."

Ryuuko repeated the words in her minds, trying to figure things out.

"So, you in love or something?" Sanageyama asked, smiling.

Ryuuko looked up, blushing. "…I-I…I don't know. That's why I wanted to talk to you."

While Sanageyama was happy when Ryuuko would come to him for help, he was still unsure of why she would want to talk about it in a restaurant.

"Who is this person then?" Sanageyama asked, trying to help her.

"…I'm unsure about that as well."

Sanageyama was…speechless. Wondering if he had gone deaf. "You don't know?"

Ryuuko nodded, blushing even redder.

"If you want to know if you like a person, go near that person and if your heart starts racing, then that's your guy!"

Ryuuko was confused at first, but she begun to understand it.

"I'll ask again, who is this person?" Sanageyama asked.

Ryuuko racked her brain to think of who that person was…only to come up with two people. Ryuuko was unsure if she wanted to reveal it to Sanageyama.

"Do I have to tell?" Ryuuko asked.

"Mmm…not if you don't want me to help you."

"…One's a girl…and the other is a guy." Ryuuko said while blushing even harder. "I don't know what exactly love is…or if I even like these people."

Sanageyama was intrigued. He wanted to help. But somewhere deep inside of him wished that he was the guy Ryuuko might like…maybe.

Before Sanageyama could say anything else, the waiter came back with their drinks and collected their orders for their meals.

Alone once again, Sanageyama asked, "Both girl and guy…do you ever think about them when away from them…or close to them?"

"…Yes."

"Even when going to sleep do you think about them?"

"Yes."

"I see…have you ever felt jealous when this person was with another person?"

"…Maybe."

"It's a yes or no question."

"…Yes."

"Then all I can say is that you are in love!"

Ryuuko looked at Sanageyama, "Would you really say so?'

"If it's not love, then what else would it be?"

"…True…"

"So…figured it out yet?"

"…Guess I need time to figure things out."

After eating their served meals and paying for the meals, Sanageyama offered a walk in the park to talk more about love and life and love.

Finding a bench, the two sat down and took in the scenery before them. Then they were approached by a man with something in his hands.

"Hello guys." The man said.

"Hey…" Sanageyama replied.

"Okay…so I was asked to give this to you ma'am. I have to go now. Have a great day." The man left after handing Ryuuko an envelope.

Ryuuko eyed the envelope in her hand and looked at Sanageyama. Then she proceed to open it. It was a piece of paper.

 _Ryuuko  
You are a bitch, hope you die  
-Sanageyama_

"Sanageyama…is this yours?" Ryuuko said giving the paper to Sanageyama.

Sanageyama looked at the paper and started looking around the park for someone suspicious.

"The hell is this?!" Sanageyama cried. "This is not mine I swear!"

Ryuuko was a little…surprised to see the note, not sure how to act upon it. Sure she would start beating people up. But that was only if he knew who did it, she this time, she had no clue.

"Let's just forget it okay?" Ryuuko offered.

Sanageyama was still skeptical about the note.

Not five minutes later, an ice cream cart rolled by, offering free vanilla ice cream. Sanageyama took one, but Ryuuko did not. When Sanageyama starting eating his ice cream, he spit it back out.

"The hell? This is fucking mayo!" He threw the rest of his mayo ice cream in the trash.

Ryuuko couldn't help but snicker.

After settling down from the nasty mayo cream, she begun to talk about their topic from the restaurant. 30 minutes later, a man in black carried a big bucket that was filled with vinegar and quietly walked behind the two and when he got closer, he readied himself and prepared to throw the vinegar at Ryuuko.

*Splash*

Vinegar was thrown all over Ryuuko, and when Ryuuko turned, her face was contorted in anger and threatened to kill. Sanageyama was laughing at her. Before the man in black could escape, Ryuuko caught him by his collar and lifted him off the ground.

"The hell did you do that for?" Ryuuko ordered.

"I was told to do it!" The man cried.

"Who?"

"I-I can't say!"

"You are going to tell me now, or I will be ripping your eyeballs out and stuffing them in your ass. Think I can't do that!?" Ryuuko lowered the man to her level, intimidating him.

The man gulped before saying, "It was a little girl with pink hair. I was told not to tell you about her."

"Pink hair? Nonon?" Sanageyama muttered.

Satisfied, Ryuuko let go of the man, and the man ran away in fear.

"Nonon…the girl I punched earlier?" Ryuuko remembered a pink girl.

"Yep. That's the one." Sanageyama confirmed.

"Any reason why she would do this?"

"...Can't think of anything."

"Only one way to find out." Ryuuko cracked her knuckles, wanting to punch her again.

"Well, Nonon aside, the conservation from earlier, think you can pull it off?"

"…I think I can do it." Ryuuko said.

Sanageyama and Ryuuko decided it was time to leave, call it a day. Sanageyama walked Ryuuko back to the mansion like any gentleman would do. After dropping Ryuuko off at the mansion, Sanageyama looked to find the pink goblin to repay her from earlier.

Taking a deep breath, Ryuuko walked into the mansion and found Satsuki at the table drinking tea. It had looked like she was waiting for Ryuuko to come home.

"Welcome home." Satsuki said.

"…I'm…home." Ryuuko hesitated.

"How was your date?"

"…Good…though we think Nonon was trying something."

"Care to elaborate?" Satsuki asked.

After explaining the events that had happened, Satsuki couldn't help but chuckle a bit, thinking that Nonon may had took it too far with the vinegar.

"That explains the smell then."

"I'm going to take a shower then." Ryuuko left the room to take a shower, leaving Satsuki alone again.

Satsuki thought that it wasn't enough to make them hate each other. How could she make Ryuuko not like Sanageyama? Ryuuko was mad when Satsuki said to skip the date.

Sighing, she got up and made for her bedroom and changed. After changing, she laid on her bed and started reading her book, covered with her blanket. Occasionally her thought drifts to Ryuuko's and Sanageyama's date earlier. They are not official are they? Satsuki was frustrated, the book made her think too much. Angrily put her book on the nightstand next her, she snuggled into her blanket and attempted to sleep.

The next morning, Satsuki was awoken to the smell of breakfast. She looked at the clock and read that it was 5:43. Satsuki couldn't think of anyone who would be up this early besides her. Getting up, she snaked to the kitchen and fond Ryuuko cooking.

I blinked my eyes couple of times if I was not dreaming. Yep, Ryuuko was up earlier than her, cooking breakfast. But why?

"Ryuuko…why are you up so early?" Satsuki asked.

"This coming from an early bird that wakes at 6?" Ryuuko smirked, not turning around due to her concentration in cooking the food in front of her.

"No…I mean you don't usually wake up this early."

"I see…is there a problem with it then?" Ryuuko teased.

Satsuki chuckled. "No. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"You can set up the table. I'm almost done with the food."

After setting the table, Satsuki sat in the table, observing her sister while she cooked. She wondered why she wanted to cook so early in the morning.

She was snapped out of her reverie as a plate of eggs, pancakes, and bacon was placed in front of her. Ryuuko also remembered to make Satsuki's tea, and placed it near her. After getting her share, Ryuuko placed her own and set it in front of herself and begun to eat.

"Ryuuko…is there a reason why you decided to cook so early in the morning?" Satsuki asked as she picked up a fork.

"Because I was hungry." Ryuuko answered.

"…Then you could have gotten something that doesn't needed to be cooked. Tell me the reason." Satsuki ordered.

Ryuuko looked at Satsuki, "Let me eat first, I'm really am hungry. Then I'll tell you." Ryuuko focused on her plate and begun to eat again.

Satsuki wondered what it could be…nonetheless, she was still grateful for the food.

After the sisters finished their plate, they found themselves staring at one another.

"Going to tell me now?" Satsuki said.

Ryuuko looked down, "I wanted to talk to Sanageyama about something, that's why I wanted to take him out."

"Talk about what?" Satsuki inquired.

"Oh…well…" Ryuuko wanted to tell her, but found to have no confidence as Satsuki was staring at her.

"Are you both official then?" Satsuki asked, hoping that it wasn't the case.

Ryuuko looked up in surprised. "Huh? Ah…no…well he did asked me out…but-"

Satsuki hastily rose and sauntered to her sister. "You are not going out with him are you?"

"Ah…no. I turned him down."

"I see."

Satsuki grabbed Ryuuko hands and tugged her to her bedroom.

"Sats-" Ryuuko started, but was then thrown unto the bed.

"Thanks for the food. But I am still tired. I believe I am still dreaming." Satsuki said as she pulled the covers over herself and Ryuuko.

"…Why would you think that?" Ryuuko asked, nervous about what was happening.

Satsuki did not say anything, but instead grabbed Ryuuko and pushed into her chest and wrapped her arms around her and attempted to sleep again.

Ryuuko was speechless and…well…happy. But it was not going as plan, as she and Sanageyama had constructed a plan.

 _"_ _So, if you like a girl, all you have to do is do girly stuff, tell her about love stuff…and as a last resort, tell her that you have a special person in your heart._

 _For guys, you have to seduce him. But don't get too physical. Might lead to rape, so be careful. Talk to him, make him interested in you, make it seems like you are interested in him." Sanageyama said._

 _"_ _And this should help? What if one of them is harder to approach…or what if that person doesn't show a lot of emotion?" Ryuuko said._

 _"_ _Mmm…if the person is an early bird, you could wake up super early…make even cook for that person."_

 _"_ _..That could work…so do similar things that your special person does?"_

 _"_ _Overall yes. The process could be slow or fast, depending on the person."_

 _"…_ _That makes sense."_

 _"_ _Wanna tell me who these two lucky people are?" Sanageyama asked._

 _"…"_ _Ryuuko looked at Sanageyama…thinking._

 _"_ _Go out with me." Sanageyama said._

 _"_ _Huh?" Ryuuko was not expecting that._

 _"_ _Be my girlfriend Ryuuko." Sanageyama said._

 _Ryuuko looked at Sanageyama, noting how serious he was. Ryuuko liked him…but she couldn't find the thrill…her heart wasn't even thumping. Even though she was interested in him…guess he wasn't the guy after all._

 _"…_ _I-I'm sorry. But I rather us stay as friends." Ryuuko politely declined, trying not to make things worse._

 _Sanageyama looked sad, but he was still determined. "I see. Well I hope that this person of your will make you happy."_

 _Ryuuko felt guilty now. "I'm sorry."_

 _"_ _It's fine." Sanageyama rose and offered his hand to Ryuuko, "At least let me walk you home."_

 _Ryuuko smiled and took his hand and walked back to the mansion. After arriving, she said goodbye to Sanageyama and went into the house and found her sister waiting for her._

 _After talking with her and stating that she was going to take a shower, she left to take a shower. In the shower, she thought of methods she could use…to lure her lover into loving her back._

 _Sanageyama said to do similar things that you lover might do. It might surprise them, but it should have the overall effect._

 _Ryuuko decided. She would wake up early in the morning and cook breakfast for her special person._

 **A/N: What is happening!? Readers, Please tell me what should happen in the next chapter. Should Ryuuko asked her sister out, or should Satsuki make the first move? Should there be some lemons? Let me know!**

 **Also, I would like feedback on this story, and want opinions on how tis story is. Criticism on grammar or lines is also favored. I am still learning ;3**

 **If you are a Fairy Tail fan, please check out my other stories. There are Gray x Lucy, Lucy x Erza, and maybe some Erza x Natsu. so if you want to check them out, you are free to do so. :3**


End file.
